EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR
by saranya.x
Summary: El agente Black ha sobrevivido a un grave atentado, su papel en las vidas de los agentes Swan y Cullen les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder.
1. Chapter 1

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR **

**SUMARIO**: El agente Black ha sobrevivido a un atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de los agentes Swan y Cullen les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder.

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR**

**CAPÍTULO I**

"_**Un error es tanto más peligroso cuanto mayor sea la cantidad de verdad que contenga."**_

_**Henry F. Amiel - Escritor suizo.**_

0

Los agentes Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen habían sido asignados a la Unidad de Delitos Especiales del FBI.

—Mucho gusto —expresó la chica recién salida de la Academia, científica pura graduada con honores, dándole la mano.

—Mucho gusto también —dijo él, sonriendo, recién llegado de Londres, dónde obtuvo su grado de Criminólogo con una tesis bastante polémica sobre perfiles criminales.

¿Qué factores los hicieron trabajar juntos, y hacer que cada uno de ellos se convirtiera en agente estrella de FBI, tan vitales e importantes?

Quizá que de alguna extraña manera, siendo tan diferentes, se complementaban. Habían constituido un equipo excelente, como si se leyeran los pensamientos el uno al otro. Sus estadísticas de éxito eran extraordinarias, lo cual no tenía muy satisfechas a las organizaciones delincuenciales del Estado de Washington.

Se habían especializado en desmantelamiento de bandas criminales, desde que ellos eran equipo los grandes capos ya no podían dormir tranquilos.

Era un trabajo peligroso, y habían acumulado enemigos a lo largo del tiempo, pero gratificante teniéndose el uno al otro, en una relación de amistad y respeto profesional que rayaba con la veneración.

Ella de largos cabellos caoba que llevaba siempre recogidos con elegancia, con sus trajes de paño de denotaban sus suaves curvas, tez blanca, suave y ojos sorprendentemente expresivos de color chocolate. Él alto, ágil y musculoso, cabello color bronce con unos ojos verdes inquisitivos que sacaban grandes verdades en las sesiones de interrogación y ambos con mentes privilegiadas,

Y tenían algo en común.

Ninguno creía en casualidades.

Y otra cosa más.

Estaban tan enfocados en el trabajo, que se habían condenado a la soledad. Prácticamente se tenían sólo el uno al otro.

1

Tres años después.

El Agente Jacob Black se había recuperado lentamente de sus heridas; pero no se cambiaba por nadie en el mundo. Agradecía al cielo, a Dios, a su suerte o quien fuera que se pudiera suponer responsable, por la herida de bala que había recibido en ese bar el día del cumpleaños de Isabella Swan. Es verdad que casi le cuesta vida, pero sin ese acontecimiento nunca se hubiera producido la posibilidad del acercamiento que deseaba con ella. Oh Dios, estaba tan enamorado, esa mujer le generaba unos sentimientos tan marcados, tan ciertos y definidos que a pesar de sus miradas indiferentes, sus visitas ocasionales y por razones netamente profesionales, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero tenía una pieza clave para mover a su favor, Edward Cullen. Éste había venido a visitarle con una frecuencia regular durante los últimos meses y se podría decir que habían llegado a hacerse amigos. Parecía muy agradecido porque él le hubiese casi salvado la vida a Bella.

Ciertamente era preocupante la cercanía entre Bella y Edward Cullen, ¿quién podría competir contra él? En caso de que a ella le atrajera, por supuesto. Pero sus dudas se habían disipado, en las cortas entrevistas con Cullen había detectado que eran sólo amigos, no había nada sentimental pendiente entre ellos. Con esa comprobación realizada decidió convertir a Edward en su aliado y éste mismo ya se hallaba moviendo las fichas para lograr conseguirle una primera cita con Isabella Swan. A partir de allí todo estaría sólo en sus manos, pues el paso más difícil estaría dado: mover a esta espectacular mujer a aceptar salir con él.

2

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se encontraban en su oficina, enfrascados en una de sus muy habituales discusiones, pero ahora, el tema era muy diferente.

—Pero Swan, es un favor muy sencillo, tú sales con él, lo desencantas y ya, es fácil, te deshaces piadosamente del él, aceptas salir con Jacob pero te comportas tan insoportable como de costumbre y así él mismo desistirá de su idea...

—¿Estás loco? Desde cuando me pones citas, tu papel de Cupido es patético Cullen, yo no saldría con nadie por compasión, y a decir verdad ese sería el único sentimiento que me movería para aceptar una cita con Jacob. Y si piensas que soy insoportable, entonces ¿por qué le deseas tanto mal a tu nuevo amigo? Mi respuesta es NO.

—Pero si tú misma dijiste que te salvó la vida, no es muy guapo —digamos que no tanto como tu compañero de trabajo —pero te ha idealizado hasta tal punto, que prácticamente eres una obsesión para él, sólo deja que te conozca un poco mejor, quizá si te ve más humana, menos la mujer maravilla que cree que eres, pues se le pasa sin que salga lastimado. Además el plan es solo de amigos, obviamente no es para que le aceptes ni para que te acuestes con él, sería absurdo...

Estas palabras habían lastimado a Bella, era evidente que se estaba dando un distanciamiento entre ella y su compañero de trabajo, ¿pero hasta el punto de que éste considerara que era una locura pensar que alguien prácticamente estuviera enamorado de ella? ¿Que cuando la conociera se le pasaría? Hubiera querido pensar que sus palabras eran otro de sus chistes, pero estaba demasiado susceptible como para no creer que debajo de sus bromas había un fondo de verdad, y quizá todo eso que a ella le pareció percibir durante el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, los mensajes que sentía había recibido siempre, eran producto solamente de la ilusión.

Bella se quedó pensativa y mientras reanudaba su trabajo, le dijo:

—Muy bien, acepto. Dile a tu nuevo mejor amigo que saldré con él, pero si de verdad quieres ayudarle ni se te ocurra seguirle asesorando, tus formas de hacer sentir especial a una chica no son muy eficaces que digamos.

Edward se quedó de una pieza, había aceptado, su "nuevo amigo" Jacob se pondría muy contento seguramente, pero la verdad, nunca pensó llegar a ser tan convincente. Cierto que los dos sentían gran afecto por Jacob, más aún después de que superara la grave herida de bala y haber prácticamente salvado la vida de Bella, pero eso de la cita para él no pasaba de ser una broma.

—Swan, si hubiera sabido que conseguir una cita contigo era tan fácil ya te la hubiera pedido...

—¿Sí? Pues probablemente a ti no te la hubiera dado.

Ella rápidamente tomó su cartera y salió dando un portazo sin siquiera despedirse.

De mala gana y aparentando que se alegraba por él, Edward llamó a Jacob y le informó que tenía vía libre para pedirle a Bella una cita. Jacob estaba muy agradecido y se demoró por lo menos cinco minutos ponderando el valor de Cullen como amigo, no sólo por haberle ayudado a obtener su cita deseada sino porque ayudaba a su querida amiga Bella Swan a derretir todo el hielo que hubiera podido acumular durante sus años de reconocida soledad. Al Agente Jacob Black no le cabía más dicha.

Edward se sentía mareado después de hablar con él, de un momento a otro había sentido a Jacob no como el tipo tierno, amable y honesto que estaba enamorado de su compañera de trabajo, sino como el tipo moreno, fuerte y lleno de atractivo que había logrado, gracias a él, lo que él mismo no había buscado lograr para sí mismo: Una cita con Bella Swan. En otras palabras, era peligroso.

"Para qué me preocupo si quien saldrá desencantada será Bella, no creo que soporte a ese hombrecillo que sí, es tierno, la ama, se interesa por ella, pero no deja de ser un hombre muy común y corriente como para ganarse el corazón de una mujer como ella, el problema es que Jacob sí puede caer en un abismo, si así no más, sin conocerla, está tan interesado, seguramente su interés aumentará a medida que la conozca más. Eso es lo que pasa con mujeres como Isabella Swan, llegan, te sorprenden, se agazapan en tu corazón de forma inesperada y ya nada las saca. Pobre Jacob, será peor para él; pero si es masoquista que le vamos a hacer..."

3

Esa noche la inquietud se había apoderado de Edward. Lo peor era que sabía con certeza por qué: Bella tendría su cita con Jacob. Aunque no había vuelto a hablar del tema con ella y el trabajo transcurría como de costumbre, Jacob no dejaba de llamarle casi a diario para darle los detalles de lo que tenía preparado y para pedirle, prácticamente, su consentimiento y consejo.

Edward se sentía como un idiota útil; pero por más antipatía que le generara en estos momentos, no podía mentirle, y tampoco podía dejar de hablar con él. Eso le ayudó a sorprenderse, era mucho lo que intuía, más que conocía, sobre Bella Swan. Cuando Jacob dijo que la llevaría a un restaurante adornado con bellas flores, Edward le sugirió que la llevara mejor a uno lleno de velas; cuando él le dijo que temía no poder callarse sus sentimientos en la primera cita, le sugirió que le diera su tiempo, para no ahuyentarla; cuando Jacob le expresó su temor de no poder dejar de mirar los ojos chocolate embrujadores de Bella ni un solo instante, él no supo que decir... quedó pasmado pues se dio cuenta que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

"Edward Cullen, no debes preocuparte, después de esta noche es imposible que vuelvan a salir juntos. Swan saldrá del compromiso que había adquirido prácticamente conmigo y fin. No más. Pero bueno, para qué preocuparme, ella es solo mi amiga y ya, sólo eso."

Se repetía constantemente, pero este pensamiento positivo no lo tranquilizaba para nada. Tenía un presentimiento, algo en el fondo le decía que había cometido un error, un grave error. Sintió deseos de llamarla pero se contuvo, sintió deseos de llamar a Jacob y atemorizarlo, minar las bases de su ya de por sí endeble seguridad, sería fácil, pero también se contuvo, después de todo él le había ofrecido su amistad y no podía caer tan bajo con alguien que no lo merecía; pero el tampoco la merecía a ella, entonces ¿qué hacer? Preguntar sobre las pruebas de caso que estaban trabajando era una excusa perfecta para llamar a Bella.

Tomó rápidamente el teléfono y marcó su número, ella contestó al cuarto timbrazo cuando Edward ya no podía más de la impaciencia.

—Swan.

—Hola, soy yo — Edward no supo que más decir.

—Hola, ya, eres tú...

—Ehh... te llamaba para preguntarte si ya tienes los datos que enviaban desde Cuántico sobre el caso que nos entregó McCarty en la tarde.

—Cullen, sabes que los resultados llegarán a la oficina mañana, de verdad, ¿por qué llamaste? —la excusa había quedado sin piso.

—De verdad... sé que hoy es tu cita con Jacob, quería desearte suerte.

—Oh, gracias, no te preocupes, voy con toda la disposición para alegrar a tu amigo, te aseguro que no les defraudaré. Con decirte que hasta me compré un nuevo traje, sexi y todo eso.

—¿Sexi y todo eso? Todo qué.

—Pues un vestido con todo eso que les gusta a los hombres: color novedoso y llamativo, un escote que muestre pero que deje también a la imaginación, con textura que insinúe la textura misma de la piel...

—Swan, no tienes que hacer eso para gustarle más a Jacob, ya le gustas demasiado.

—No está de más, y que conste que lo hago para complacerte, nunca defraudaría a tu mejor amigo.

—¿Mi mejor amigo? No diría que es tanto. Swan, dime ¿por qué yo nunca he podido verte con un vestido como el que describes...?

—Pues porque nunca me has pedido una cita...

—Ah, y... ¿siempre vistes así en todas tus citas? ¿Independientemente de con quien la tengas?

—Pues a decir verdad hace mucho que no tengo una cita, así que si en promedio tengo una cita cada tres años yo diría que si, es habitual que vista así en mis citas, en un promedio de un cien por ciento en los últimos tres años.

—Swan, no te burles de ti misma, recuerda que los derechos reservados del humor cínico contra ti los tengo yo, no puedes destronarme.

—No me burlo, ahh, y no tienes que desearme suerte, te aseguro que la tendré. Adiós, ya está timbrando en la puerta, viene a recogerme.

El adiós de Edward quedó perdido en la línea muerta, pues Bella ya había colgado. Un adiós con un sabor extraño a vacío, anhelo y a celos, si, claros celos, se dio cuenta con sorpresa que eran por no ser él el destinatario de toda esa preparación de Bella para una cita.

4

La velada había transcurrido agradablemente. Jacob había estado discreto, atento y lo que más llamó su atención, dispuesto a escucharla. El lugar era precioso, un restaurante pequeño, moderadamente adornado pero lo más hermoso y atrayente era la cantidad de velas que pululaban en cada una de las mesas, dejando un agradable aroma y una sensación energética de calidez.

En definitiva y para su sorpresa, Bella se sentía cómoda. No sentía presión por agradarle a su acompañante pues ya se le notaba que estaba más que agradado. No sentía que tuviera que buscar y rebuscar temas de conversación pues tenían un área en común, además del FBI, Jacob era un científico como ella, con amplios conocimientos en variados temas y con un paradigma en común: la ciencia.

Ciertamente no le notaba pasión, no le notaba esa fuerza que emanaba Edward hasta convertirlo casi en una figura autoritaria y paternalista respecto a ella, siempre le habían atraído los hombres que emanaban poder, frecuentemente sus profesores, instructores o superiores jerárquicos, y ella veía ese poder en Edward, que la subyugaba hasta hacerla actuar casi contra los parámetros racionales de su voluntad. Jacob no tenía eso, todo lo contrario, él era quien estaba subyugado bajo el poder de la mirada de su hermosa acompañante y se le notaba tanta reverencia que a veces parecía patético; pero extrañamente, eso también le pareció interesante.

—Bella, ¿puedo llamarte Bella, verdad?

—Claro Jacob, puedes hacerlo, ahora somos amigos ¿no?

—Si pero como también eres amiga de Cullen y aún así el no te llama por tu nombre, pensé que había un motivo en especial para ello.

—Los motivos más bien son de Cullen, no míos, yo prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre.

—Cullen es un muy buen amigo, no sabes como le agradezco su deferencia para conmigo durante mi recuperación. Han sido contadas sus visitas durante mi convalecencia, pero suficientes para empezar a forjar una amistad. Cullen es...

—Jacob, me gustaría cambiar de tema, verás, veo a Edward todo el día, a veces por nuestro trabajo hasta pasamos el fin de semana juntos y lo más factible es que en la madrugada llame para interrumpir mi sueño con alguna teoría descabellada, una de las razones por las que acepté salir contigo es porque quiero oxigenarme y dejarle un poco de lado.

Bella se sorprendió por haber sido tan sincera. Aunque sus palabras denotaban mucho de más de lo que dijo, Jacob no se percató de ello, simplemente cambió de tema. Bella solo sintió remordimiento por la ingenuidad del Agente Jacob Black.

5

Edward abrió la puerta de la oficina cuando ya Bella se encontraba en ella tomando un café. Un buenos días no muy natural salió de labios de cada uno. Fue raro porque casi siempre se saludaban con una mirada y una sonrisa.

Edward interrumpió el tenso silencio.

—Swan, Mike quiere saber si estás disponible el fin semana, se enteró de mi éxito ayudando a Jacob y quiere saber si...

—Cullen, esto ya no parece una broma, estás llevándolo a terrenos ofensivos, no me estoy feriando entre tus amigos.

—Lo siento... solo quería saber que tal te fue el viernes. ¿Cómo lo tomó Jacob?

—¿Cómo tomó qué?

—Pues el que lo mandaras al diablo, lo lamento por él pero entiendo que no hayas tenido otra salida.

—Pues no tuve que tener esa salida afortunadamente, no lo mandé al diablo, todo fue muy agradable, en un lugar precioso, que me sedujo con la luz intensa de decenas de velas, la charla amena, la cena deliciosa, en fin... volveremos a salir juntos.

—¿Sólo fue el lugar el que te sedujo o Jacob también lo hizo?

—Esa es una pregunta que no tengo por qué contestar.

—Swan, con nuestro ritmo de vida, caso tras caso y los peligros que afrontamos, ¿crees que es momento para enfrascarte en una relación personal, que te limite en tu trabajo?

—Pues todo esto inicialmente fue idea tuya, no mía, y ahora, pues me parece muy buena idea.

Edward quedó sin palabras.

Bella sabía que en el fondo lo había hecho por verlo rabiar, cierto que desde hacía mucho tiempo no notaba tan tensa su relación con Edward; pero también era cierto que era en ésta etapa y por estos motivos que le había notado mostrar más sus sentimientos por ella. Él se mostraba alterado y ella sabía que sentía celos, hasta qué punto, si eran celos de amigo, de jefe o de enamorado, no lo sabía, pero ésta se constituía en una oportunidad única para probar sus sentimientos. Así era Edward Cullen, en lo atinente a su vida personal reaccionaba solo en situaciones extremas, si no lo llevaba al límite ahora, nunca lo lograría. Sólo debía manejar todo muy bien con Jacob, él era un amigo y debía hacerle entender que seguiría siéndolo.

6

Jacob y Bella salieron del cine muy animados. En definitiva, Jacob era divertido, era lo que comprobaba ella cada vez que salían —desde hacía unas tres semanas —y no podía evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias. Era refrescante, había podido evadirse del mundo de peligros y criminales en que estaba inmersa con una persona que simplemente era, sin complicaciones ni conflictos. Ella le había dejado claro que podían sólo ser amigos, pero Jacob era insistente, había logrado lo más difícil, que era el convertirse prácticamente en su único compañero de diversión y salidas, ahora le tocaba luchar por el paso siguiente que daría con paciencia, después de todo había aprendido que un elemento insustituible del amor era la estrategia, por algo era un consumado jugador de ajedrez.

Él ya no hablaba tanto con Edward, éste se había distanciado pensaba Jacob que para darle el espacio a sus amigos para entenderse y compenetrarse. Muy amable de su parte.

Hoy era un día clave, después de varias salidas Jacob se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para intentar un acercamiento arriesgado, que tenía planeado con precisión milimétrica. Si algo había conocido de Bella en este tiempo era su cierta vulnerabilidad después de unas copas de vino y pensaba aprovecharlo.

Tomaron unas copas en un bar pequeño lejano de las miradas de una calle muy concurrida y decidieron regresar a casa. Jacob, como de costumbre, la dejaría en la puerta de su apartamento para continuar hacia el suyo.

Ese día Bella se sentía contrariada porque había tenido otra discusión con Edward. Estaba más testarudo que de costumbre pero con un matiz que la asustó, se le notaba vagamente triste. Su mirada, el volumen de su voz, lo hacían notar vacío, falto de motivación y perspectiva. No pudo evitar pensar si sería por sus ahora frecuentes salidas con Jacob. Su estrategia aunque eficaz en un principio había vuelto a Edward un ser apagado, callado, ya sólo hablaban de trabajo y en unos términos en los que el acuerdo era casi imposible. Antes también tenían diferentes visiones, pero ahora eran casi irreconciliables.

Bella sentía que ese vacío que había percibido en su compañero se apoderaba también de ella. Por eso sus salidas con Jacob eran ahora, un escape, una evasión ante unos sentimientos inocultables de decepción por la lejanía de su compañero de trabajo, cada vez más patente. Aunque siempre era Edward quien había pensado que Bella podría abandonarle, ahora era ella la que temía que él decidiera coger otro rumbo en cualquier momento.

Ella también se sentía deprimida, con miedo, y sólo Jacob con sus payasadas lograba hacerle olvidar, aunque provisionalmente, todos sus temores; aunque ese día sentía como si las risas que soltaba fueran sólo la ilusión de un algo profundo que quedaba atascado en su corazón, con relación, siempre y como en un circulo inacabable, con Edward Cullen.

Al llegar al portar del apartamento Bella se despidió presurosa, pero la voz de Jacob la detuvo.

—Bella, es temprano, no quiero que nuestra noche acabe aquí, si quieres vamos a mi apartamento, tomamos otras copas, charlamos...

Ella sintió que esa invitación era la excusa perfecta para seguir evadiendo sus sentimientos, y le dijo:

—Pues ya que estamos aquí, si lo deseas, podemos tomar las copas en mi apartamento, pasa.

Después de unos cuantos vinos Bella ya sentía su cabeza dar vueltas en torno de sí misma, inevitablemente el licor hacía su efecto llevándola a pensar insistentemente en Edward, en lo que sería tenerlo allí en lugar de Jacob, en su mirada, su voz insinuante aún cuando estuviera hablando de delincuentes o pruebas, en el vértigo que le provocaba su cercanía cuando casualmente alcanzaba a percibir el aroma de su loción... parecía atenta a lo que decía Jacob pero su mente estaba en el espacio exterior, por ello no se percató de que éste hacía un lento recorrido por el sofá y se acercaba peligrosamente. Ya cerca de los labios de una estupefacta Bella, Jacob le dijo:

—Llevo tanto tiempo deseando tocar tus labios, permítemelo, por favor, sólo hoy, esta noche...

Y suavemente fue acercando sus labios hasta besarla. Bella se sintió desarmada, era un beso suave, cálido, al que dio paso abriendo también sus labios, pero era un beso ambicioso, pues las manos de Jacob comenzaron a recorrer su espalda y a palparla de forma cada vez más atrevida y ella, sintió otra vez el vacío que le generaba Edward, por su ausencia, por su falta de amor hacia ella, por sus celos enfermizos pero cuyas causas nunca declararía abiertamente, pensó a su vez que las oportunidades eran de los valientes que luchaban y se arriesgaban por ellas, entonces se dejó llevar, aún más, ella misma tomó las manos de Jacob y lo guió hacia su alcoba.

Antes de quitarse los pantalones Jacob sacó condones de su bolsillo, Bella se preguntó: "¿Precavido o premeditado?", pero no dijo nada, agradeció mentalmente que los tuviera, "después de todo no tengo ni idea de su historia médica, como si conozco la de Edward al pié de la letra, con el detalle de sus enfermedades infantiles, sus vacunas, fecha de inicio de su vida sexual..." cortó el pensamiento, otra vez Edward en su mente.

Trató de concentrarse en lo que se encontraba haciendo, sin mucho éxito, pues su mente racional se imponía, como cuando el sistema operativo del software tiene un fallo: ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, le reportaba a ella, sin saber por qué lo obvió y se dejó llevar, pero no por el efecto del licor, pues se sentía perfectamente consciente de sus actos. Permitió que Jacob manejara todo el asunto y le guiara, lo único que le importaba era probar si lograba sacar a Edward de su mente.

Fue así como un Jacob muy nervioso la desnudó y la acarició, se deslumbró con su hermosura y perdió la cabeza, lo que hizo que después de un corto preámbulo, la penetrara y con movimientos rápidos terminara, ella sintió poco o nada y cuando Bella vio a un Jacob muy satisfecho a su lado, en su cama, su mente se despejó y las lágrimas la asaltaron de lleno. Él parecía medio dormido y trataba de abrazarla pero ella se levantó, tomó su ropa y corrió hacia el baño a darse una larga y tibia pero sollozante ducha.

* * *

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

_**Hola,**_

_**Acá estoy de nuevo.**_

_**Ésta historia la escribí hace algún tiempo para otro fandom y ahora me he permitido adaptarla a los personajes de Meyer con algunos cambios sustanciales, con lo cual me he divertido un montón, consta de cinco capítulos y ya está terminada, sólo faltan revisiones.**_

_**A mí personalmente me gusta mucho ésta trama, y por eso quise darle una oportunidad con Edward y Bella como protagonistas, tiene amor, drama, aventura, sexo... en fin, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Imagino que algunas querrán matarme, ojalá sigan leyendo y me den una oportunidad, ya saben, amo a Edward y a Bella, no los dejaría sufriendo eternamente.**_

_**Y ojalá si has leído, te animes a comentar.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR **

**SUMARIO**: El agente Black ha sobrevivido a un atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de los agentes Swan y Cullen les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder.

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos. Atención, éste capítulo tiene escenas de alto contenido sexual, favor abstenerse de leer si eres menor de edad o bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR **

Última escena del capítulo anterior...

Fue así como un Jacob muy nervioso la desnudó y la acarició, se deslumbró con su hermosura y perdió la cabeza, lo que hizo que después de un corto preámbulo, la penetrara y con movimientos rápidos terminara, ella sintió poco o nada y cuando Bella vio a un Jacob muy satisfecho a su lado, en su cama, su mente se despejó y las lágrimas la asaltaron de lleno. Él parecía medio dormido y trataba de abrazarla pero ella se levantó, tomó su ropa y corrió hacia el baño a darse una larga y tibia pero sollozante ducha.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

"_**Los errores son los umbrales del descubrimiento"**_

_**James Joyce**_

1

Al llegar a la oficina, Edward parecía haber recuperado parte de su humor habitual. Sus ojos se veían como si al fin hubiera dormido después de mucho tiempo y se notaba un tanto más relajado. Su buenos días fue cálido y la habitual sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. Había tomado una decisión, todo lo vivido en las últimas semanas le llevaba a una inevitable conclusión.

La noche anterior había tenido un encuentro cercano del cuarto tipo con sus sentimientos.

Decidió autoanalizarse seriamente, dejar de divagar en torno a unas sensaciones que por no enfrentarlas las sentía vagas e imprecisas, como si fueran más bien reacciones y no sentimientos.

Quizá algo de razonamiento lógico —aunque a él mismo le sonara raro —sobre el tema le permitiera diseccionar su propia alma y clarificar. ¿Por qué esos celos enfermizos y profundos que le atormentaban todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía más deseos de asesinar a Jacob que al mismo Aro Vulturi, siendo éste Jefe de la mafia más peligrosa conocida hasta entonces? Y, ¿por qué esos ojos chocolate, ese rostro mafilíneo, le atormentaba en las noches de insomnio en las que le era inevitable terminar fantaseando que sostenía un encuentro cercano del quinto tipo con ella?

La palabra "dependencia" sonó decisivamente en su mente. Como buen criminalista que era, conocedor de la mente humana, siempre se había percatado de cuanto dependía de ella, quizá era por costumbre, o por soledad, esa soledad que había elegido como propia desde el momento mismo en que se casó con su trabajo, con su búsqueda incansable de la verdad para todas las víctimas que dependían de su trabajo.

Pero había algo más, Dios, algo más, esa mujer desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, le generaba sensaciones antes desconocidas, a veces, cuando las miradas se alargaban más de lo necesario o sus alientos se cruzaban, una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba del corazón al estómago, como una onda energética, sutil y espiritual de placer que le obligaba inevitablemente a cerrar los ojos, ante la intensidad de la sensación.

Era extrañamente consciente de que no concebía su propia vida sin su presencia, no podía pensar en perderla o estar lejos de ella. Eso decisivamente no era normal, de hecho, nadie se lo había inspirado en su vida.

Por eso ahora, sin negar que le llenaba de pánico, se confesó a sí mismo, inequívoca e inexorablemente, que la amaba, si, la amaba y lo más fuerte y difícil de aceptar en su investigación exhaustiva de esta verdad interior, era que ese amor que le tenía también se materializaba en su propio cuerpo, antes pensaba que era por su propia perversión que cuando la sentía cerca, muy cerca, esa cercanía le dejaba como huella una excitación que sólo lograba liberar en sus noches solitarias, escuchado la voz melosa de la falsa castaña de la línea caliente, pero hoy se daba cuenta de que era por amor; las fantasías autoeróticas eran cada vez más frustrantes y la única imagen que le venía a la mente cuando anhelaba una mujer de carne y hueso, era la de ella.

Si, la deseaba, deseaba tenerla en su cama y desgarrar con sus besos hasta sus más íntimas resistencias a reconocer que ella también le amaba, o por lo menos, eso esperaba. Así debía ser, era el orden normal de las cosas y debían acabar de una vez por todas con la intromisión de Jacob en sus vidas que él mismo había notado sólo dejaba vacío entre los dos.

Pero ese día en la oficina Bella le rehuía la mirada. Dos, tres veces, ¿qué pasaba? —Se preguntaba.

—Swan, ¿estás bien?

—Claro, estoy bien Cullen.

—Lamento decirte que con esa frase has perdido credibilidad, permíteme no creerte en esta ocasión.

—Te lo aseguro, estoy muy bien.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—Cullen.

—Hola, soy Jacob, no digas a Bella que te llamo, tengo algo grandioso que contarte.

—Escucha, estoy en una charla trascendental con mi compañera de trabajo y ...

—Precisamente de ella quiero hablarte, necesito compartir mi dicha con un amigo y Edward, tú sabes lo que he luchado por esto, conoces todos los antecedentes y serías el único que podría compartir esta alegría conmigo.

—Bien, nos vemos en la cafetería.

—Pero por favor, no le digas nada, es tan reservada en lo que tiene que ver contigo que quizá se molesta si se entera que eres mi confidente...

—No te preocupes, seré discreto —dijo con voz alterada, muy baja.

Edward colgó preso de una gran preocupación. Seguramente Bella había aceptado a Jacob como novio o alguna barbaridad por el estilo. Le sonaba cursi, eso de aceptar como novio, era ridículo, para él el amor era o no era sin etiquetas ni conceptualizaciones adicionales. Pero no, no era posible, Bella era una mujer inteligente como para caer en esas cursilerías. Pero ella, su mirada esquiva, su concentración excesiva en unos papeles que carecían de importancia, era raro, quizá había algo más...

—Me marcho, han llamado del laboratorio y quieren que vea los resultados de las muestras que dejamos ayer, no demoro —en parte era verdad, le habían llamado del laboratorio, donde trabajaba Jacob.

2

Jacob esperaba impaciente. Confiaba en Edward y quería obtener más información sobre los sentimientos de Bella, pero de alguna forma, intuía que era mejor delimitar territorio con él, explicitarle lo que había sido suyo y por tanto, ya no podía ser tocado. Al encontrarse en la cafetería optaron por ir a una esquina muy apartada, una vez allí un Edward un tanto temeroso de saber lo que pasaba comenzó la conversación:

—Bueno, Jacob, suéltalo, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Edward, anoche estuvimos juntos.

—¿Cómo? Claro, sé que ayer tuvieron una sus citas.

—No, no me entiendes, estuvimos juntos, hicimos el amor, fue maravilloso, nunca creí poder llegar a ser tan afortunado... —dijo con expresión arrobada, como si el éxtasis logrado por ese momento estuviera recreándose con pantalla a color en su mente.

Edward sintió un escalofrío que le recorría desde el centro de su espalda hacia todo el cuerpo, quedó rígido y sin palabras.

— ...ella es tan hermosa, tan suave, tan sensual, no lo imaginarías y no podía dejar de compartirlo contigo, a ti te lo debo, muchas gracias amigo.

—Ehh... la verdad no sé que decirte, claro que eres afortunado... —dijo Edward con voz insegura.

—Más que eso, soy feliz, aunque no te niego que tengo unas cuantas dudas —dijo bajando aún más el tono de la voz —tú que la conoces, ella no ha querido hablar hoy conmigo, lo ocurrido fue algo inesperado, no planeado, pero quizá yo, a pesar de todo el amor que le tengo, no la satisfice lo que hubiera deseado... una mujer como ella debe ser muy exigente porque seguramente puede tener al hombre que quiera, pero Edward, tú como hombre y que además eres criminólogo, que conoces la mente humana, puedes comprenderme, sabes... no me quedó claro que ella lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como yo.

—La conozco, Jacob, pero más que todo en el plano profesional, no podría decirte lo que ella espera de un hombre, es más, ahora quedo totalmente desorientado al respecto.

Edward logró soltar con dificultad estas palabras, Bella, su Bella, se había entregado así, tan fácil, a un hombre como Jacob. Se dio cuenta de que lo había subestimado, el hombre tenía más habilidades de las que pudiera haber imaginado y con una mujer como Bella era imposible pensar que hubiera sido un aprovechado, obviamente para que esto pasara ella debió haberlo consentido.

Se sentía traicionado, como si Bella le hubiera sido infiel y éste pensamiento logró sacarle una socarrona sonrisa pues era consciente de que ella no le debía fidelidad a él, en este sentido, en absoluto.

Un vértigo comenzó a recorrerle desde la médula y como no se sentía capaz de levantarse de su silla permaneció sentado allí con Jacob. En un ejercicio torpe de autoflagelación, con la mirada perdida seguía escuchado el relato de cómo se había desarrollado todo hasta llegar al final del que Jacob estaba tan orgulloso. Por lo visto él estaba dispuesto a darle muchos detalles pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo más.

Tristemente y con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pié e indicó que debía volver a la oficina. Jacob en ese momento le relataba como ella lo condujo a la habitación, a su habitación, y Edward sintió como si un recinto sagrado hubiese sido profanado, todo en ella, ella misma, su casa, sus cosas, su pequeño espacio en la oficina, se habían convertido para él en objeto de culto y ahora era otro hombre el que entraba y tomaba los frutos de todo lo sembrado, de todo lo que él sabía que Bella había guardado y ahora se daba cuenta que siempre lo veneró por la secreta esperanza de que fuera para él.

Se despidió y con la mente nublada en medio de sus pensamientos se reconoció como un egoísta, machista y posesivo. Sin siquiera brindarle algo de sus sentimientos había asumido que Bella era suya, su propiedad y ahora que la sentía usurpada por otro, ese sufrimiento se lo tenía más que merecido.

Esas palabras "...tan hermosa, tan suave, tan sensual..." resonaban en su mente, era cierto, así era ella, pero él no tenía el beneficio de la experiencia para haberlo comprobado, como si lo tenía ahora Jacob; entonces se hundió en un sentimiento desesperado por recuperar lo que nunca había poseído, por hacerla suya a costa de lo que fuera, por hacerle el amor con todo el desenfreno posible para borrar las huellas que hubiera podido dejar ese otro hombre en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Quería, necesitaba, estaba hambriento de ella, e incapaz de enfrentarla en la oficina tomó otro rumbo hacia un lugar que él mismo desconocía.

3

Bella comenzó a preocuparse pues su compañero de trabajo no regresó después de su supuesta visita al laboratorio. Supuesta porque había comprobado que no había ido por los resultados de las muestras enviadas ya que a ella misma le había tocado ir a recogerlas en la tarde.

Allí mismo se tropezó "casualmente" con Jacob, quien con cara de estar recordando en ese momento al detalle lo ocurrido la noche anterior le saludó discretamente, indicándole que luego la llamaría por teléfono.

Súbitamente al verlo se dio cuenta de que ella tenía memoria fotográfica; pero sólo para los momentos que deseaba arrancar su mente, pues se le repetían las escenas de la noche anterior con una nitidez que la hacía sentirse avergonzada consigo misma. Sabía que no había hecho algo malo, que era una mujer libre con un hombre libre, pero se dio cuenta de que había cometido el error más grave: traicionarse a sí misma, traicionar sus propios sentimientos, sus sentimientos por Edward.

Pero bueno, finalmente, ¿cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Edward? Era el hombre más cercano a su vida en los últimos años, quizá estaba confundida, aunque desear a los compañeros de trabajo no es algo de todos los días, es algo que puede ocurrir, con la cercanía y el trato frecuente, una mujer como ella que había acabado prácticamente con su vida social, por tanto necesitada de afecto, se aferraba al hombre que tenía más cerca.

Bueno pero si esto era así —pensaba —¿Por qué no la obsesionaba entonces McCarty? No era tan cercano pero también era su compañero de trabajo, superior jerárquico, transpiraba poder y autocontrol por todo su cuerpo, cumplía con el perfil...¿No? era consciente que con Edward definitivamente había algo más profundo. Sentía una gran confusión dentro de sí, ¿Qué era lo que había querido comprobar con todo esto? ¿Despertar los celos de Edward para luego dejarlo abandonado a su suerte? ¿Comprobar quizá, no los sentimientos de él sino los suyos propios?

No soportaba el bullir de su mente en torno a estas ideas, su extremo racionalismo le hacía ocultar sus sentimientos incluso a sus propios ojos y ella se daba cuenta de ello.

Se encaminó a la Oficina de Apoyo Profesional.

Por un momento pensó que su caso era más bien de psiquiatra, al fin y al cabo su problema era con un criminólogo y esto en nada había contribuido a que su relación fuera más clara para ambos, sin embargo, entró; Jasper Hale como siempre le recibió con amabilidad, Bella era de sus pacientes favoritas, a pesar de que sus visitas las realizaba en las épocas más difíciles de su vida y luego desaparecía, le había hecho un seguimiento muy cercano a su hoja de vida, a sus logros y avances dentro del FBI y a los de su compañero, una pareja muy sui generis, un nudo gordiano que él creía podría implosionar en cualquier momento.

Invitó a Bella a tomar asiento, ésta se encontraba muy nerviosa, aún no sabía a que había ido.

—Hola Bella, me alegra mucho verte tan recuperada del atentado de que fuiste víctima. Cuéntame, que te trae por aquí.

—Jasper, gracias, en efecto no hubo secuelas y no he tenido molestias —después de unos segundos de duda continuó —he venido por diversos motivos, que convergen en que... siento como si hubiese perdido el control de mi vida... como si lo que me interesaba antes de una forma entendible y clara, ahora sea una gran confusión, he cometido unos errores muy graves últimamente, como si no fuera yo, siempre he tenido claro lo que quiero y hasta donde llegar en cada cosa que emprendo, pero ahora, me he dejado llevar por los acontecimientos...

—Bella, ¿ésto tiene que ver nuevamente con el Agente Cullen? —Jasper suspiró, de alguna manera, todas sus citas terminaban girando en torno a él.

—Uhm.. en parte...—expresó dubitativa.

—¿Seguro... sólo en parte? —Bella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y quedó pensativa, triste, por unos instantes.

—No... no solo en parte... tiene que ver absolutamente con él.

—Lo imaginaba. Por favor, precisa más concretamente cuál crees que sea el problema, te aclaro que lo que digas quedará siendo estrictamente confidencial entre nosotros, ni siquiera las más altas jerarquías del FBI pueden pedirme alguna relación de lo que digas aquí.

—¿Por qué me lo aclaras? ¿Crees que lo que pueda llegar a decirte es tan grave como para recordarme que cumplirás con las reglas del secreto profesional?

—Bella, cualquier asunto relacionado contigo y el Agente Cullen tiene interés en las altas esferas del FBI, tu lo sabes, como ellos tienen noticia de que has sido mi paciente me han hecho requerimientos de parte de la Oficina de Conducta Profesional para hablar sobre ustedes, obviamente me he negado, pero todo esto fundado en los rumores que circulan de que probablemente ustedes tengan una relación más que profesional...

—Sé que circulan esos rumores desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no son ciertos...

—Pero... quisieras que fueran ciertos... ¿no es así? —Bella quedó sorprendida.

—No... no lo sé... ese es precisamente el problema —dijo con voz quebrada.

—Antes hemos hablado de que sientes dependencia respecto a él, y ello... subsiste.

—Si, sigo sintiendo que dependo para vivir de su pasión, de la fuerza y vitalidad que le inspira para luchar sus luchas, para trabajar, por eso ahora estoy más confundida, esa dependencia no era por mi atentado, pues fue ya hace tiempo y aún ahora siento que necesito a Edward aún más que antes, como el oxígeno para respirar...

—Estás enamorada de él... —dijo Jasper, a Bella le extrañó que más como una afirmación que como una pregunta —te lo digo así, tan francamente, porque estoy seguro de que lo sabes...

Las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos, guardó un silencio controlado por unos segundos para evitar que se le desbordaran, hasta que finalmente admitió…

—Sí... lo amo… sólo que para llegar a sincerarme conmigo misma, he cometido un grave error... me he involucrado en una relación con otro Agente del FBI.

—Y el Agente Cullen, ¿lo sabe?

—Sabe que salimos, de hecho es amigo suyo, en ocasiones hablan, pero no sabe que yo ya he tenido sexo con él...

—¿Y eso es relevante Bella? ¿Lo crees aún cuando sabes que lo que importa es lo que sientes?

—No... no lo sé, siento que he traicionado a Jacob, pues me entregué en sus brazos pensando y deseando a Edward, como una evasión, como si fuera una droga que evidentemente dio el resultado contrario. Y creo que me he traicionado a mí misma, al no haber sido coherente con mis sentimientos... Por culpa mía no fue el mejor sexo del mundo, Jacob… hizo lo que pudo pero yo no lo ayudé, no logré concentrarme… o desconcentrarme… en ningún momento me descontrolé y todo fue tan mecánico y rápido… simplemente no logró apasionarme, fue tan frustrante que quedé con la sensación de que si hubiera sido con Edward, hubiera sido diferente... Jasper, es enfermizo, por eso ahora me siento más anhelante de Edward, más deseosa de tenerlo y sentirlo, esto está fuera de control… esta mañana ni siquiera pude mirarlo a los ojos, no sé que haré la próxima vez que le vea…

—¿Qué crees que piensa el Agente Cullen? ¿Conoces sus sentimientos?

—No... no los conozco. A veces intuyo como si su sola presencia me hiciera sentir cobijada de amor y ternura, pero mi mente racional reacciona y me bloquea para sentir lo que en muchos momentos me transmite, me desoriento y finalmente no sé si le genero algo más que el sentimiento de amistad usual entre compañeros de trabajo, un tanto más arraigado quizá porque diariamente nos enfrentamos con la muerte y debemos confiar el uno en el otro para sobrevivir.

—Bella, tu misma tienes tus propias respuestas, eres inteligente y sensible, te sientes vulnerable porque has roto los diques de tu racionalidad tan arraigada, aprovéchalo para acercarte a lo que siente el Agente Cullen, debes enfrentarte a él como debes enfrentar tus propios sentimientos. Y lo más importante, Bella, estás en una etapa de tu vida donde tu feminidad es desbordante y debes aprovecharla, tienes derecho a sentirte mujer a través de tu sexualidad, independientemente de las mismas normas del FBI, y no te sientas culpable por ello. Solo les recomiendo que tengan cuidado, están detrás de ustedes y al menor error detectable, no dudes que lo utilizarán en su contra.

Bella ya lo sabía, ella misma debía encontrar las respuestas. Lo mejor era enfrentarlo todo, Edward esa mañana parecía más sereno y afable, eso facilitaría las cosas. Se encaminó a su oficina a verificar si Edward se encontraba allí. Prendió su celular, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Jacob, de Edward, nada.

Cuando sonó el teléfono de la oficina contestó ansiosa con la esperanza de que fuera él, corrió a contestarlo y en lugar de quien esperaba, escuchó la voz cálida de Jacob, que casi en un susurro le dijo "Hola mi amor". Sintió pánico, él la sentía ya como propia, como parte suya, ahora que ella se sentía más lejana que nunca.

—Hola Jacob, lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas, quería pensar.

—No te preocupes amor, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ello, si quieres nos vemos mañana, quería verte esta noche pero si quieres estar sola, pues...

—Si, está bien mañana, Jacob, tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo.

—Me asustas... ¿entonces mejor nos vemos hoy?

—No, deberá ser mañana.

—Está bien —dijo con algo de desilusión—. Oye, ¿me pasas a Edward? Esta mañana hablamos pero se fue aprisa y me quedó algo pendiente..

—¿Hablaste con él en la mañana? Es extraño, salió a ver unas muestras del laboratorio y no regresó.

—Pues dijo que volvía a la oficina, estaba un poco raro; pero Bella, déjame decírtelo porque sino, el remordimiento no me va a dejar, te confieso que le conté lo ocurrido anoche entre nosotros, no sé si te parezca pero es muestro amigo, quería compartir esa felicidad con él.

Bella quedó choqueada.

Pensó que Jacob no podía llegar a ser más estúpido porque su cerebro no era más grande y su compañero de trabajo que tenía sin duda más grande su cerebro, sí era seguramente más estúpido. Dios, ¿dónde estaría en ese momento?

—Fue un error, un grave error, debiste dejar que yo tomara una decisión de ese tipo, después de todo Edward ha sido más amigo mío que tuyo, esas cosas no son como para estarlas contando a todo el mundo, ahora es que también llames a McCarty y le cuentes, que pongas un anuncio en la red o cartelitos por todo el FBI —le dijo, muerta de la furia.

—Amor, perdona, no pensé que lo asumieras de esa forma, Edward es discreto, prometió serlo, recuerda, es nuestro amigo.

—Adiós, iré a buscarlo, no sé donde diablos se ha metido.

—Te ayudaré...

—No me ayudes más Jacob, ya me has ayudado suficiente.

Bella colgó sabiendo que estaba clara la causa de la desaparición de su compañero, mas no claro el lugar donde se había metido. No contestaba al celular, ni al teléfono... debía ir a su apartamento y si no estaba, esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

4

Bella se tomó un breve tiempo para pensar antes de tocar la puerta. No sabía que debía decir o hacer, sólo sabía que debía verlo, verificar que estaba bien. Aunque los sentimientos de Edward nunca habían sido claros para ella, sabía que este era un momento de definiciones, si él estaba normal y sin ningún efecto por lo ocurrido obviamente era que no le importaba, lo cual prácticamente, sentía ella, la destruiría, pero no, su súbita desaparición representaba que estaba afectado; entonces si estaba mal era porque probablemente le amaba, pero verle en un estado tal también le haría daño.

La única opción que tenía era obtener la verdad, doliera lo que doliera.

Llamó varias veces pero no recibió respuesta. Afortunadamente él le había dado una llave, por si se presentaba una emergencia, abrió y entró en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en el apartamento y pensó que no había nadie. Recorrió los pequeños espacios, abrió la puerta de la habitación, el baño... nada. Finalmente, cuando se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en el sofá a esperar, le divisó en una esquina de la sala, sentado en el suelo, él la miraba fijamente, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

—Edward...

—¿A qué viniste...?

—Quería comprobar que estuvieras bien, me preocupé pues no regresaste a la oficina, ¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto —lo dijo irónicamente, con un tono un tanto resentido.

—Yo... entonces me marcho... perdona, no quise molestarte —dijo acobardada.

—Bella , ¿por qué?

Ella le dirigió una larga mirada que fue sostenida fuertemente por él. Sabía a lo que se refería, debía enfrentar la verdad.

—Lo hice por muchos motivos, por soledad, por desamor, por un dejarme llevar por las circunstancias por primera vez en mi vida...

—¿Lo amas?

Un silencio largo les cubrió de repente. Los dos sintieron como si el velo largamente sostenido con la voluntad férrea de ocultar lo que sentían, se estuviera rasgando y cada uno sangrara por él.

—No, no lo amo.

—¿Entonces... cómo...?

—Es difícil de explicar Edward, quizá aquí el sexo sea lo menos importante, sucedió por muchas razones pero lo significativo es que ello representa como me sentía: sola, menospreciada, quería hacerme evidente a mí misma que sigo siendo una mujer, porque los últimos años de mi vida me he sentido como una Agente, como una científica, como una amiga, pero no como una mujer...

—Y eso lo solucionas acostándote con cualquier tipo, además amigo mío.

—Edward, es mi vida...

—Si, pero también es... es...

A Edward le costaba un gran esfuerzo terminar su frase, sabía que debía hacerlo, no tenía otra opción, porque de otra forma ese abismo, ese vacío que sentía en su interior se volcaría en furia, no contra ella, contra sí mismo, por su incapacidad de hacer sentir a Bella, no como una profesional o como una amiga, sino como una mujer durante tantos años. Ella misma lo había dicho, prácticamente se lo había reprochado y el recibía el dardo con su pecho en pleno porque lo merecía.

—...es... también es mi vida Bella, desde hace mucho tiempo, toda tú, eres también mi vida. Sé que el hecho no es que hayas tenido sexo o no con Jacob, el hecho es hasta que punto yo mismo te llevé a ello, sin darme cuenta.

—Edward, debo reconocer que me dejé llevar... por muchas cosas que tienen que ver contigo; pero no por tu culpa, sino por mi frustración ante nuestra incapacidad de aceptar... que entre los dos se mueve algo más... por lo menos por mi parte.

Bella tuvo que recurrir a toda la valentía que le quedaba para reconocer, aunque vagamente, las verdaderas causas de su búsqueda de afirmación. Edward se puso de pié y se acercó a ella, con un respeto reverente que le impedía tocarla, pero con la necesidad de invadir su espacio personal aunque fuera tangencialmente.

—Bella, no sabes, no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado por mi mente desde que hablé hoy con Jacob, pensé que tu relación con él era una broma, un chiste de tu parte para que te demostrara mis celos como lo he estado haciendo de una forma muy torpe todo este tiempo, para mí el sexo si es relevante, porque me llevó a pensar que Jacob es más importante para ti de lo que yo pensaba —suavizando un poco la voz, con lágrimas en los ojos, continuó —y es algo que no acepto, no puedo aceptarlo, porque ese espacio en tu vida, esa persona llamada a hacerte sentir una mujer, soy yo Bella, y aunque haya querido negármelo por mucho tiempo, aunque, lo reconozco, haya luchado contra ello, ahora lo entiendo todo, te amo, por Dios, te amo, no puedo evitarlo —y acercándose mucho más —no quiero evitarlo, es lo más hermoso que Dios me pudo haber mandado para expiar mis culpas, aunque suene paradójico, es hermoso como lo eres tú misma, pero es doloroso y me duele hasta no poder más... hasta... perderme en tus ojos que no se si me mirarán como yo los miro, en tus labios que deseo besar con todas mis fuerzas...

Bella quedó anonadada, Edward Cullen frente a ella, desvalido, desecho, porque la amaba, frente a ella, declarándole su amor... era surrealista. Movió la cabeza y se llevó las manos a los ojos para romper con la imagen alucinante de su compañero, al mismo tiempo que deseaba abrazarle... deseaba exorcizarle de todo su dolor, pero una gran una duda la invadió.

—Es eso Edward, precisamente, ¿por qué luchar contra ello tanto tiempo? Como si consideraras que amarme es una maldición...

—Si es una maldición, pero no para mí Bella, el que yo te ame es una maldición para ti,... todos los seres que he amado han estado marcados por un destino doloroso, me he dado cuenta de ello desde hace mucho tiempo, si no quise aceptarlo fue por protegerte... por protegerte de mí, de mi amor. Porque si llegaran a enterarse aquellos que son nuestros enemigos, te harían daño para utilizarlo en mi contra.

—¿Y qué cambia ahora para que hayas superado tus temores? —dijo algo resentida.

—Cambia que me aterroriza pensar que pueda llegar a perderte, en este caso todo mi egocentrismo se desborda y me vuelvo tan territorial como un animal salvaje —el dijo estas palabras con suavidad, embriagado de ternura hacia ella —Bella, te amo como no pensé que se pudiera amar en la vida y ante las circunstancias, pasara lo que pasara, debía decírtelo. Y si tú me amas, creo que nos merecemos ser felices. Por eso Bella, lo más importante, de lo que depende todo es... ¿me amas?...

Ella guardó silencio por un momento que Edward sintió eterno, vaciló ante tantas dudas, culpas y temores, pero éste era el momento, quizá no ambientado con música de arpas o violines, pero era ahora o nunca, por ello al fin, entre lágrimas, lo confesó...

—Con todo mi corazón...

Edward respiró con alivio, pero la preocupación se reflejó en su rostro cuando vio a Bella muy enfadada, nada coherente con lo que le acababa de decir.

—Pero eso no es suficiente Edward, ¿cómo es posible que nos pasara esto? —conteniendo las lágrimas continuó —prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos, olvidémoslo... es mejor para mí contar con tu amistad siempre a dañarla con...

—Seguiremos siendo amigos Bella, aún amándonos, ¿crees que esto va a destruir esta amistad que ha pasado pruebas de fuego en todos estos años? Bella eres mi amiga, mi mejor, mi única amiga y nunca dejarás de serlo... pero he descubierto que nuestra amistad se ha forjado de amor, o que nuestro amor se ha forjado de amistad, la relación que hemos llevado nunca hubiera sido lo mismo, tan profunda y tan arraigada, si en algún momento no se hubieran despertado estos sentimientos, y lo único que te pido es sincerarnos, de qué nos sirve una amistad en la que nos encubrimos lo más importante, en la que nos contenemos y nos negamos lo que desde hace mucho nos piden nuestros propios deseos, lo más coherente, lo más fiel a esa amistad con todo el respeto que merece, es que la honremos con la verdad...

Sin embargo, eran tantas las ideas que se agolpaban en la mente de Bella, "...quizá sea mejor hablar cuando yo recupere al cien por ciento mi capacidad de razonar..." - pensaba, por ello impulsivamente quiso salir del apartamento, tomó su abrigo pero cuando se giró para marcharse, Edward no lo permitió, la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo, le soltó el cabello que cayó en cascada por la espalda y despejó suavemente esos cabellos de su nuca, para besarla allí suave, lentamente.

Una corriente eléctrica circuló por la columna vertebral de Bella. Dejando escapar un gemido rememoró cada momento que habían pasado juntos, esa relación aparentemente profesional y extrañamente cargada de excitación, esa excitación primaria que surgió entre ellos desde el primer momento, pero que cada uno por su lado interpretó como natural e instintiva, nunca imaginaron que era un presagio de los sentimientos que les embargarían en algún momento de sus vidas.

Edward no pudo contenerse y en esa posición, abarcándola de espaldas a ella, comenzó a acariciarle los pezones por encima de la blusa. Bella por un momento se olvidó de todo y disfrutó del placer de sentir sus caricias, los corrientazos le recorrían el cuerpo cuando él le mordía suavemente primero y apasionadamente después, el cuello y la parte más sensible del principio de sus hombros y los saboreaba con su lengua.

Ella buscó lucidez donde creyó que ya no la encontraría y se soltó del abrazo, se giró y enfrentó los ojos de Edward, llenos ahora de una excitación que nunca esperó contemplar, luminosos, salvajes y primitivos.

Quedó paralizada, Edward Cullen, su amigo, su compañero solitario, enfrascado siempre enteramente en el trabajo, le había robado un momento de felicidad a la vida. Lo veía tan hermoso, tan masculino, tan incesantemente obsesivo por ella, no por un caso, por un asesino a quien atrapar, sino por ella, que hubiera querido darse por entero y ser fuente de felicidad para ese ser que tanto amaba, pero necesitaba claridad en la decisión que iban a tomar, con él no podía permitirse un error, era demasiado importante para ambos.

—Edward, si cedemos ahora luego nos será imposible retroceder... no admitiré que luego quieras volver las cosas al estado anterior, sería imposible para mí…

—¿Por qué negárnoslo, si es lo queremos? ¿Por qué nos autocastigamos privándonos el uno del otro? Somos inteligentes Bella, podemos manejarlo, podemos continuar con nuestro trabajo y estar más unidos que nunca, seremos más fuertes y nadie podrá contra nosotros, te lo juro.

Su voz temblaba, aunque su mente todavía razonaba se sentía enajenado por el deseo; pero lleno de una nueva fuerza ahora que sabía que ella le amaba; no podía negar que sus argumentos eran ya desesperados, de alguna forma sentía que este momento era único e irrepetible, y si lo dejaba pasar… perdería la oportunidad para siempre, una oportunidad que quizá Jacob o algún otro si aprovecharía.

—¿Y que haré con Jacob? Desde anoche mismo tomé la decisión de enfrentarlo con la verdad... que no lo amo... pero si se entera de que somos algo más... lo lastimaría demasiado.

—Debes decirle que lo dejas, pero no decirle los motivos. Debemos preservar nuestra posición en el FBI, nuestro proyecto contra la delincuencia organizada es prioritario para nosotros. Nadie debe saberlo—. Edward estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, no pensó que en un momento como este pudiese llegar a ser tan calculador.

Ella sabia que él tenía razón, evidenciar lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos sólo les daría armas a sus enemigos para destruirles.

Él se atrevió nuevamente a abrazarla.

Bella se relajó en sus brazos y sollozó contra su cuello, reconfortada más por el abrazo que por sus palabras. Anhelante, él la acercó más, tomó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a acariciarle las sienes, le besó los cabellos y levantó su mentón para acercarse a sus labios, comenzó con un leve roce, deseaba excitarla hasta la desesperación para sentir que ella le anhelaba tanto, tan enloquecedoramente como él a ella, tomó entre sus dientes su labio inferior y sintió en su propia piel el escalofrío de ella, una primera ola de placer la había recorrido, motivado se apoderó de la carnosidad de sus labios, ella instintivamente abrió su boca para dejarlo entrar, pero él se contuvo, con su lengua lentamente bordeó sus labios sin introducirse en ellos, cuando de pronto ella no soportó más espera, de puntillas tomó de la base del cuello a Edward, lo atrajo hacia sí y se introdujo en su boca, con habilidad atrapó su lengua, la sintió granulada, fresca, bebió su sabor e invasivamente se apoderó de ella, sintiendo ambos la electricidad, la eternidad e infinitud de ese encuentro, imposible de ser olvidado, imposible de ser descrito.

Súbitamente los temores se disiparon, se sintieron tan cómodos como si hacer esto fuera parte de su cotidianidad, cada uno sentía una confianza tan plena en su acompañante, tan libres para sentirse y saborearse, que se dieron cuenta que ésta confianza resultaba útil no solo en los momentos de peligro.

Él la levantó hasta llevarla a su habitación y depositarla suavemente en la cama.

—Le vas a dar un nuevo sentido mi cama, a mi apartamento, a mi vida, Bella.

—Que bueno que yo contribuya a darle sentido a algo en tu vida... —dijo ella, sonriendo ya más tranquila y relajada, mientras le besaba nuevamente.

Dieron una cuantas vueltas en la cama jugando y riendo, sintiendo sus labios y degustándolos por primera vez en sus vidas. De pronto el la miró fijamente, se detuvo, quiso estar seguro de lo que ella deseaba. Ella se lo dijo todo con la mirada, con sus manos que le acariciaban atrevidamente y que comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa, se lo dijo con su boca que le buscó con desespero y se aferró a él como si hubiese encontrado el Eslabón Perdido o el Santo Grial...

Entonces él lentamente, controlándose con dificultad, desabrochó los botones de su blusa, se deshizo de ella con ansiedad y con la habilidad de un buen amante desabrochó su sostén, maravillado por tener acceso a sus espacios más recónditos, extasiado con su belleza escondida, con sus olores y sabores recién descubiertos.

Bella con un movimiento rápido lo dejó sin su camisa, los torsos desnudos de ambos se encontraron en un abrazo en que cada uno sentía el contacto quemante del otro, el pecho de Edward hacía cosquillas a los senos de Bella en un roce enloquecedor que les obligó a despojarse rápidamente del resto de ropa que les estorbaba. Una vez desnudos se abrazaron nuevamente, enrollaron sus piernas para sentir el contacto más cercano, para acercar las humedades que se desbordaban, para enlazar las lenguas que se encontraban y se perdían en medio de los sabores intensos y salados.

Ella desde hace mucho tiempo tenía una fijación con los brazos de Edward, fuertes, con una musculatura dura y suave, aunque era la parte de la anatomía de Edward que más había visto durante estos años además de su cara, o quizá por eso mismo, siempre había deseado morderlos, acariciarlos, sentirlos con su boca. Era uno de los impulsos más difíciles de resistir que tenía en las breves oportunidades que tuvo de contemplarlos, y como era obvio, aprovechó ese momento para saciarse, no solo de sus brazos, sino de su pecho, su abdomen duro y suave, su entrepierna tan sensible... su pene, bello, erguido e imponente, que saboreó encontrándolo dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, húmedo e intenso.

Él se tomó un tiempo en los senos de Bella, redondos, con el tamaño perfecto para las proporciones de su cuerpo, con pezones sonrosados con los que quedó embelesado por el efecto que producía en ella el succionarlos con sus labios y acariciarlos con su lengua.

Secretamente sentía que debía ser mejor que sus antecesores, que Jacob especialmente, no tenía referencia de como se había sentido Bella con él y nunca se atrevería a preguntarlo, tenía el escondido temor de ser comparado y por eso sus sitios preferidos eran aquellos que le generaran a Bella gemidos de placer.

Por ello se detuvo en su vientre, en su ombligo, en sus muslos suaves y tersos, en la humedad de su vagina, apetitosa, mullida y suave, donde su lengua encontró el reposo y la satisfacción de arrancarle a ella insospechados espasmos de placer.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el acuerdo de que estaban ante un límite nunca antes tocado, ella entreabrió sus piernas y suavemente ayudó a Edward a introducirse dentro de ella, cuando se sintieron unidos en ese contacto tan íntimo, tan completo e intenso, respiraron profundo y se quedaron quietos para eternizar el momento, después de unos segundos Edward, respirando con agitación se acercó a sus labios para besarla y comenzaron a moverse con un ritmo acompasado que se fue tornando salvaje, ya muy cerca, se miraron intensamente a los ojos, y cuando Edward la sintió sacudirse con los espasmos del orgasmo, se soltó dentro de ella.

Sus gritos sacudieron su propios cimientos, nunca creyeron que fuera posible obtener tanto placer de un solo momento, un momento antes lejano e inalcanzable.

Se separaron lentamente, ella se acostó a su lado, relajada, pensativa, cansada, con la mirada perdida en el vacío que la hacía ver tan hermosa en medio de la luz de penumbra, que Edward no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, mientras sentía frío por dejar de tener su contacto...

—Edward, no quiero ayudar a patologizar tu egocentrismo, pero debo decirte algo...

Él calló, un tanto asustado.

—... nunca, nunca me había sentido igual... fue... impresionante.

Edward sonrió, aliviado, ¿Cómo podía haber sabido esta mujercita que eso era lo que él necesitaba escuchar? La atrajo suavemente y la recostó sobre su pecho, ella sobre él, así sintió volver el calor a su cuerpo y la abrazó acariciándole la espalda mientras le hablaba cálidamente.

—Bella, creo que corro el riesgo de haberme vuelto adicto a ti, no soporté ni dos minutos que estuvieras alejada de mí diez centímetros...

—En ese caso, creo que puedo volverme tu proveedora de drogas... – observó ella sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a su boca y se perdían en un beso intenso, que les reavivaba nuevamente la pasión.

Entre tanto, un hombre viejo con mirada inyectada de sangre observaba por un monitor de circuito cerrado lo que ocurría en la habitación de Edward Cullen. El viejo sonreía con satisfacción mientras, orgulloso, decía:

—Por fin el león ha cazado a la oveja.

* * *

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR **

**SUMARIO**: El agente Black ha sobrevivido a un atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de los agentes Swan y Cullen les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder.

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR**

Última escena del capítulo anterior:

Entre tanto, un hombre viejo con mirada inyectada de sangre observaba por un monitor de circuito cerrado lo que ocurría en la habitación de Edward Cullen. El viejo sonreía con satisfacción mientras, orgulloso, decía:

—Por fin el león ha cazado a la oveja.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

"**El error es un arma que acaba siempre por dispararse contra el que la emplea."**

**Concepción Arenal**

1

El Agente Jacob Black fue llamado a primera hora por la Jefatura Principal del FBI. Sorprendido y nervioso, pues nunca había recibido tal llamado, se dirigió con rapidez a la oficina ubicada en el último piso del edificio.

Al entrar se encontró con un séquito de desconocidos que le hicieron pasar a una sala oscura en la que había un solo hombre: Aro Vulturi.

—Siéntese, Señor Black, sea usted bienvenido.

—Gracias. No he tenido el gusto de que me sea presentado; usted, por lo visto si me conoce.

—A decir verdad Señor Black, hasta hace muy poco usted era un insignificante componente del FBI al que ni yo ni nadie prestábamos atención, hasta que se hizo cercano a los agentes que trabajan en la unidad contra el crimen organizado.

—¿Eso me hace significante ahora? —dijo avergonzado, pues era muy consciente de la verdad de las palabras de su interlocutor.

—Por supuesto señor Black, hasta la fecha ningún otro agente del FBI ha logrado el acercamiento que usted tiene ahora, sobre todo en el plano personal, con sus agentes. Requerimos de su colaboración voluntaria.

—Le solicito por favor se identifique antes de proseguir, Señor.

—Quien soy yo no importa, bástele saber que estoy a cargo de una de las más importantes y secretas operaciones del Gobierno, y que cuento con las más altas autorizaciones, no sólo dentro del FBI, sino del Pentágono y el Congreso, para solicitar su colaboración voluntaria —omitió a propósito que encabezaba además unas de las organizaciones de mafia más importantes del mundo.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —dijo ya aún más asustado.

—Seré concreto, Señor Black; durante estos años los agentes Cullen y Swan han obrado con independencia de las directrices del FBI y se han ganado una reputación en los medios que hacen resistencia a ciertos elementos del crimen. Es por ello que en este momento no nos conviene disolver o terminar con su proyecto, sino adquirir el control de los agentes a cargo. Una vez los tengamos en obediencia podrán servir a nuestros altos intereses y sólo cuando dejen de ser útiles podrán ser desechados, pero no por ahora. Usted será clave en nuestro plan.

—Señor, mi colaboración ha dicho usted es voluntaria, ¿entonces si es mi deseo puedo declinar su invitación?

—Señor Black, píenselo bien, su colaboración le traería importantes beneficios, en primer lugar, compatible con sus labores en el laboratorio de criminalística, podrá comenzar a realizar trabajo de campo, lo que constituye prácticamente un ascenso para usted que en ninguna otra circunstancia le sería otorgado, y si su colaboración es eficaz, podrá ser considerado para mejores cosas, no sólo en el FBI sino en cualquier otra agencia gubernamental o "no gubernamental". Para nosotros es indispensable aprovechar la confianza que se ha ganado con los agentes Cullen y Swan para obtener información privilegiada de sus planes y actividades, por ello sería usted reasignado como un apoyo directo para ellos.

—¿Insinúa usted, Señor, que mi colaboración consistirá en ser un infiltrado, traicionando a los agentes Cullen y Swan durante toda mi asignación? —Jacob estaba ya muy molesto, aunque lo ofrecido era la tentadora oportunidad que estaba esperando para ascender dentro del FBI, no podía dejar de reconocer que los únicos agentes que le consideraban importante eran precisamente ellos, a quienes consideraba sus amigos, y con Bella, el amor que le tenía le impedía siquiera pensar la propuesta. - No Señor, no puedo aceptarlo, a ellos jamás les traicionaría.

—Tiene usted más deferencia hacia ellos que ellos hacia usted, señor Black, usted asegura que no les traicionaría cuando ellos ya le ya han traicionado... —dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —observó visiblemente molesto.

—Acérquese señor Black, en este monitor lo verá con sus propios ojos.

Vulturi activó el control remoto que prendió un monitor de televisión gigante en el que aparecieron las escenas vividas la noche anterior en el apartamento de Edward. Los dos agentes amándose con una pasión inusitada, con una pasión que la misma Bella no le había demostrado a Jacob cuando estuvo con él, eso fue lo más notorio y lo más doloroso. Éste se quedó pegado a la pantalla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la furia hizo que quisiera contemplar con morbo todos los detalles para llenarse de más y más furia. Vulturi guardó silencio para disfrutar de la escena.

—¿Desde... hace cuanto está sucediendo... esto entre ellos? —dijo Jacob con voz entrecortada.

—No lo sabemos Señor Black, quizá desde hace varios meses —mintió —. Ella es hermosa, ¿no le parece, Señor Black? Tengo entendido que usted ha podido constatarlo personalmente —acotó Aro Vulturi de forma malintencionada, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

—¿Pero por qué me engañaron? Dios, ellos me engañaron, él era mi amigo y yo le compartí mis secretos, ella... yo la amaba, ella, ella... se acostó conmigo... cuando ya se acostaba con él...

Jacob no podía dejar de mirar a Bella, sus gemidos, su rostro que expresaba el placer que sentía, sus gritos cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo... ese cuerpo que había sido uno con él, siendo ahora de otro... era desgarrador pero quería verlo todo para llenarse de la ira suficiente para aceptar la propuesta del hombre viejo. Se sentía humillado, menos hombre que cualquiera pues el no había logrado arrancarle a esa hermosa mujer esos gemidos y gritos de placer. Sintió que se había roto algo dentro de sí, se auto contempló y se despreció como el ser más tonto de los hombres que ingenuamente había sido engañado. Finalmente, una súbita frialdad lo invadió.

—Si quieren destruir a los agentes... ¿por qué no utilizan este video para acusarlos ante la Oficina de Conducta Profesional? Es más sencillo, después de todo han violado las normas del FBI sobre la relación entre compañeros que comparten asignación —dijo Jacob con una ira más serena, tomando con amargura el control del televisor y apagándolo él mismo.

—Porque nuestra meta es controlarlos y que actúen a favor de nosotros, o en su defecto, si fracasamos, desacreditarlos hasta tal punto que lo que hagan no nos implique riesgo alguno. Sacarlos de otra manera les permitiría ser reclutados por otras agencias o por otros intereses que no nos interesa fortalecer. Le ofrecemos una única oportunidad para vengarse, señor Black, como lo ve, lo tienen más que merecido.

—¿Tendré privilegios para escoger una forma de retaliación hacia los Agentes Cullen y Swan, una vez que ya no sean necesarios para ustedes?

—Si es su deseo, sí.

—En ese caso —dijo ya sin vacilar —acepto, ¿qué pasos vamos a seguir?

—Lo primero es que no ponga en evidencia ante ellos que sabe que le han traicionado, mantener su relación de amistad y confianza es prioritario para el éxito de la misión.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por el rostro del viejo Aro Vulturi, mientras respiraba su éxito.

2

Habían acordado que todo seguiría como de costumbre, cada uno había llegado por su lado a la oficina y ésta había sido declarada zona neutral en lo que a pasión y afecto se refiriera. Ni un beso, ni un roce cuando se vieron por primera vez en el edificio, sólo sonrisas y miradas que resultaban inevitables cuando cada uno repasaba mentalmente los placeres de la noche anterior.

—Edward, debo acordar reunirme esta noche con Jacob, ya sabes para qué.

—No te preocupes, cuanto más pronto termines con ese asunto, mejor.

A la hora del almuerzo Bella divisó a Jacob en el restaurante cercano al edificio. Cuando él la vio se sintió tan nervioso que no sabía como actuar, debía aparentar que no sabía nada pero al verla el dolor se revolcaba por dentro, saberla perdida, saberla de otro y que ese otro fuera Edward, le revolvía las entrañas de los celos.

Hubiera querido que el amor se apagara automáticamente, con sólo desearlo, pero ver sus ojos chocolate tan próximos lo perturbaron de tal forma que se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil, con esa cercanía, los recuerdos de la noche compartida se repetían en su mente.

Anheló tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, tenerla en su cama y demostrarle que podía ser mejor que su compañero de trabajo, necesitaba una segunda oportunidad para demostrárselo, para hacerle el amor sin la vergüenza, la pena y el temor que le habían dejado pasmado en esa primera y quizá única noche con ella.

Por un momento pensó en abandonar su pacto con el hombre viejo y recuperarla, quitársela a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo las escenas del video se repetían en su mente y la rabia le enceguecía.

Él se le acercó mirando sus labios pero le dio el beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

—Hola Jacob, ¿recuerdas que ayer te dije que quería hablar contigo un asunto importante?

—Si claro, te recojo esta noche, si no hay inconveniente... —dijo, sorprendido de sí mismo al lograr aparentar serenidad.

—Bien, ¿a la hora de siempre?

—Sí Bella —a él le pareció que ella leía en su mirada su rabia y su dolor, desvió los ojos hacia la calle, incapaz de seguirla observando.

Bella se despidió rápidamente, en efecto, había vislumbrado algo extraño en los ojos de Jacob, era evidente que había desviado la mirada, cuando siempre ella sabía que siempre la observada fijamente. Él la miró alejarse entre las mesas del lugar y vio que a la entrada se encontraba con Edward. Contempló como las sonrisas se encendían en sus rostros y aunque no se produjo ningún roce, ningún gesto que indicara que ocurría algo entre ellos, se dio cuenta de cuan estúpido había sido.

"Es evidente" —pensó. Obviamente la pareja no iba a explicitar sus sentimientos en medio del restaurante más visitado por agentes del FBI a esa hora del día, pero un buen observador se hubiese dado cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ellos. Estúpido, se repetía a sí mismo, y evitando ser visto, sin haber tocado su comida, se alejó del lugar por la puerta posterior.

Mantendría su pacto con el viejo pero debería averiguar, ¿por qué ella le ilusionó, aceptó sus citas, hasta se acostó con él, cuando estaba metida en una relación con Edward? Quizá se sentía insatisfecha, pero no, en el video no lo demostraba... quizá ella era tan maquiavélica como para planear utilizarlo con algún objetivo... pero finalmente era cierto lo que había dicho ese extraño hombre, él era tan insignificante para el FBI, ¿para qué lo hubiera podido utilizar? Pero quería saber y lo iba a averiguar.

Esa tarde al finalizar el día un fax llegó a la oficina de los agentes Cullen y Swan, proveniente de la Oficina del Director McCarty. El texto central decía:

"_Notificamos que el Agente Jacob Black ha sido asignado bajo el mando del Agente Edward Cullen, como apoyo directo del Laboratorio de Criminalística a la Unidad Contra el Crimen Organizado_."

La hoja de papel cayó al suelo de la oficina vacía.

3

Jacob pasó a recoger a Bella puntual como de costumbre. Ella le abrió la puerta después de colgarle el teléfono a un celoso e inquieto Edward, que le había dicho que la esperaría en su apartamento a la hora que fuera – preferiblemente temprano – pues "...después de una breve investigación he descubierto que eres la única cura conocida para mi insomnio y no quiero pasar la noche en vela"; "Edward, pero si anoche casi no te dejé dormir..."- repuso ella. Sabía que detrás de sus bromas se escondía el temor a la entrevista que sostendría con Jacob.

Esperaba salir rápido del asunto, aunque no tan rápido como lo fue todo.

Bella no quiso ir muy lejos de su casa, buscaron un Café regularmente concurrido donde ella le explicó que solo podrían ser amigos y aunque levemente molesto Jacob se mostró fácilmente resignado. Quizá él no le amaba como ella pensaba y eso le alivió la carga de culpa que comenzaba a forjarse.

"Te mereces estar con una mujer que te ame.. eres un muchacho estupendo... no estoy para relaciones serias ahora... "

Estas frases resonaron en la mente de Jacob como ecos perdidos en su corazón vacío. Las sentía tan falsas, él no se sentía como un "muchacho estupendo" sino como un muchacho tonto, muy tonto, porque a pesar de lo que sabía no podía dejar de amar a esta mujer.

Después de un breve viaje en el auto él la dejó en su apartamento, la vio entrar y aparcó muy cerca, donde no pudiera ser visto. Al breve tiempo la vio salir en su auto y la siguió. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Sentía que debía llenarse de odio para olvidar a Bella, por eso la miró bajarse de su auto y entrar al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Edward.

Jacob divisó a lo lejos a una pareja que se perdía en un abrazo y un beso eternos, detrás de la persiana que reflejaba las sombras de los ocupantes del único apartamento iluminado a esa hora de la noche.

Decidió tomar no uno, sino muchos tragos para tratar de olvidar.

4

Esa mañana Edward fue el primero en llegar a la oficina. Se decepcionó al no encontrar a Bella en ella pues últimamente sentía muy fuerte el peso de su ausencia, en los pocos momentos que permanecía sin ella. Pensaba satisfecho en que ella había finiquitado con éxito y sin dificultad el tema de Jacob, cuando sorpresivamente éste asomó por la puerta.

—Buenos días Edward, vengo a reportarme a ti como mi nuevo superior jerárquico.

—...? —Edward no pudo decir palabra, pero su cara de sorpresa lo reveló todo.

—Fui asignado como apoyo directo del Laboratorio de Criminalísitica para tu unidad, McCarty me notificó vía fax ayer, debiste recibir una comunicación similar...

Edward miró hacia el fax, vio el papel tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y lo leyó.

—Jacob, no puedo ocultarte mi sorpresa, jamás solicitamos otro apoyo, sinceramente creo que Bella y yo nos bastamos con el trabajo que nos ofrece el laboratorio como siempre, el número de casos no requiere de un apoyo exclusivo, sabes que la política de la Agencia implica economizar gastos y esto no resulta muy coherente...

—Me fue notificado que la finalidad era que yo comenzara a realizar trabajo de campo, acompañarlos en las investigaciones directamente...

—Pues no me resulta muy claro... ni conveniente... no sólo por razones profesionales, lo que me contaste que tuviste con Bella, ese tipo de relaciones personales pueden interferir con el trabajo.

Jacob se mordió los labios de la rabia con estas palabras, él sabía muy bien quienes tenían una relación personal inconveniente para el trabajo.

—No es de preocuparse, Bella y yo hemos aclarado la situación, somos sólo amigos.

—De todos modos, Jacob, permíteme dialogar esto con McCarty. No dudo de tus calificaciones para emprender otro tipo de trabajo, pero lo usual en el FBI es trabajar en parejas, no en tríos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Bella asomó a la oficina; al entrar, los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola, cada uno con la confesada admiración del amor que le profesaban, el uno con la satisfacción de saberla suya y el otro con el dolor y el resentimiento de haberla perdido. Ella transparentaba la alegría de saberse amada por Edward, su rostro se veía iluminado por una particular belleza, más allá de la habitual y los dos hombres la miraban embelesados, sin pronunciar palabra.

Los segundos se perdieron en el silencio que cortó Bella con un buenos días. Se preocupó de ver a Jacob y Edward juntos, no le gustaba la idea de ser nuevamente asunto de conversación entre ellos sobre todo con un tema que consideraba terminado.

—Hola, Bella —dijo Jacob con voz que no podía ocultar su ferviente admiración.

—Buenos días Bella. El Agente Jacob ha sido asignado a nuestra sección, a partir de la fecha... —le explicó Edward en voz baja, acercándose a ella y recibiendo su abrigo para colgarlo en la percha.

Bella no pudo ocultar su contrariedad, la sorpresa y además, la desconfianza de que algo tan "casual" hubiese ocurrido.

—Es... extraño... —no pudo evitar decir.

—Bella, se me quiere dar la oportunidad de salir del laboratorio y comenzar a trabajar directamente en los casos, mis conocimientos serán muy importantes para recolectar y procesar científicamente las pruebas en las escenas de los crímenes, podrán tener resultados más pronto...

—Pero no estamos en la una simple sección de crímenes violentos, Jacob, nosotros investigamos delincuencia organizada, mafiosos que tienen todas las mañas, artuligios, estrategias y alianzas con el poder, los más difíciles de cazar... – repuso Edward.

—Pues si hay objeciones les solicito presentarlas a sus superiores —dijo Jacob muy seguro del apoyo oscuro con que contaba —por ahora, solicito estar informado de sus casos y ser llamado para cumplir con mi trabajo cuando sea pertinente...

Cuando Jacob abandonó la oficina los Agentes se miraron con preocupación, aunque era un hecho que la forma como lo veían había cambiado por los acontecimientos personales de los últimos días, siempre habían confiado en él, pero ahora, cada uno por su lado consideraba inusual que el FBI le diera impulso a su unidad, cuando era bien sabido que buscaba acabarlos o controlarlos a toda costa gracias a los nexos de la mafia con el gobierno. La palabra "espía" resonaba en la mente de Edward.

"El problema es que Jacob por más noble que perezca, cuenta con cierta pusilanimidad que le haría fácilmente manipulable" —pensaba.

—Bella, debemos ser precavidos, esto no es normal.

Ella sintió por un momento que con lo ocurrido entre ella y Jacob, cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser utilizada en su contra.

5

Emmett McCarty no pudo hacer nada, la orden había venido desde lo alto y se sintió en la obligación de advertirles que tuvieran cuidado, pues aunque no tenía nada contra Jacob, compartía la opinión de que era completamente anormal que hubiese ascendido con tan altas recomendaciones y precisamente para "favorecer" la Unidad a cargo de Edward Cullen.

Jacob se había integrado poco a poco a la dinámica de trabajo, en las semanas transcurridas aún no le contaban todo pero ya les había acompañado en varios incidentes para los que fueron llamados en la misma ciudad de Washington, pero ahora debían atender un llamado en Boston, que quizá les demorase varios días.

Las autoridades de la ciudad de Boston estaban espantadas con una serie de asesinatos ocurridos no tanto por los hechos en sí mismos, sino porque los occisos eran identificados como miembros de una red internacional de lavado de activos, esas muertes parecían el resultado de una vendetta entre mafiosos, pero no había pruebas de ello.

Bella y Edward acordaron con Jacob encontrarse directamente en Boston, éste en secreto había demorado su viaje pues debía rendir informe ante sus nuevos superiores.

Aro Vulturi le recibió como siempre de una forma despectiva, había aprendido con el tiempo a respetar a sus enemigos y a subestimar a sus aliados, más en este caso, pues Jacob seguía padeciéndole muy insignificante, sabía que le era más imprescindible Edward como enemigo que Jacob como aliado, pero por ahora le era útil para tratar de sembrar la desconfianza entre la pareja de Agentes, esta alianza cada vez más intima entre ellos era inconveniente y había que romperla de alguna forma, podía fortalecerles y había que evitarlo.

Jacob como siempre nervioso, deseaba ser aceptado por este hombre, que le generaba repulsión y admiración al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene para mí Señor Black?

—Señor, he seguido los pasos de los Agentes Cullen y Swan y como le he recomendado reiteradamente, ustedes pueden aspirar al control de su unidad si les separan, unidos se han convertido en una fuerza muy cerrada y fuerte, ni siquiera yo he logrado acercarme a ellos o incrementar su confianza en mí.

Jacob tenía la secreta esperanza de lograr separar a Edward y Bella por medio de sus pocas influencias ante Aro, esa sería su venganza. Había podido apreciar como el dúo de Agentes discrepaban con las palabras pero se entendían en sus silencios, sus miradas, sus gestos decían mucho más de lo que ellos mismos querían, y era muy evidente ante alguien que les acompañara de una forma casi permanente. La rabia y el dolor se habían alojado permanentemente en su corazón, pero no por ello habían desalojado al amor, que seguía allí, latente, como fuego impertérrito, hacia Bella, quizá si lograba separarlos, aún tendría una esperanza.

—Ya tenemos un plan para el asunto Agente, el caso en Boston es solo un señuelo, esté atento porque nuestros planes son ahora definitivos y no nos permitiremos fallar.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes?

—No me está dado revelárselos, Señor Black, sólo esté atento.

Una vez Jacob abandonó la oficina Aro reflexionó, las cosas con Jacob no estaban saliendo como pensaba, los resultados no se estaban viendo. Tomó una decisión y marcó con rapidez en su teléfono celular.

—Félix, puedes proceder, es hora de actuar con nuestro recurso extremo pactado.

* * *

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Gracias a todas y todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y además, de comentar. ¡Son geniales!**

**Un beso.**

**Saranya.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR **

**SUMARIO**: El agente Black ha sobrevivido a un atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de los agentes Swan y Cullen les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder.

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR**

Última escena del capítulo anterior:

—Ya tenemos un plan para el asunto Agente, el caso en Boston es solo un señuelo, esté atento porque nuestros planes son ahora definitivos y no nos permitiremos fallar.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes?

—No me está dado revelárselos, Señor Black, sólo esté atento.

Una vez Jacob abandonó la oficina Aro reflexionó, las cosas con Jacob no estaban saliendo como pensaba, los resultados no se estaban viendo. Tomó una decisión y marcó con rapidez en su teléfono celular.

—Félix, puedes proceder, es hora de actuar con nuestro recurso extremo pactado.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

"**Los hombres juntan todos los errores de su vida y crean un monstruo al que llaman destino."**

**John O. Hobbes**

1

Estaban felices de poder compartir por fin un viaje juntos y nuevamente solos, en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas. La compañía de Jacob se había vuelto una carga difícil, pues les había privado de compartir de una manera diferente esos momentos que compartían antes cuando eran sólo amigos, con la nueva visión y perspectiva de dos nuevos amantes.

Separar los roles era difícil, verse en la oficina y sacar de la mente los momentos de pasión compartidos era casi un imposible. Lo cotidiano ahora era anhelar tocarse en medio de una reunión de Agentes, en la oficina de McCarty o en la soledad acompañada de la oficina y contenerse, para luego saciarse en los encuentros nocturnos casi furtivos. Las sonrisas encubiertas mientras recordaban como el fin de semana pasado habían caminado de la mano por el parque, esa visita entre sonrisas a Renée, quien intuyó la razón de tanta alegría, ese complacerse en los detalles más minúsculos de su nueva existencia, les tenía extasiados; pero al mismo tiempo temerosos.

Ella durante su vida, siempre que tenía etapas de felicidad muy grandes comenzaba temer que ocurriera alguna desgracia y dañara todo, intuía que todo tiene un ciclo que tiende a volver al punto de partida, y ese renovarse constante de las experiencias hacía que la felicidad fuera solo una ilusión, una etapa tan efímera dentro del ciclo de la vida tan vulnerable como la vida misma.

Él por su parte no podía sacarse de la cabeza el destino incierto y doloroso de todos los seres que había amado y temía por Bella. Ahora entendía por qué se había resistido tanto a reconocer que la amaba, sus prioridades habían cambiado, su trabajo perdía significado frente a lo que era Bella para él. Es sabido que los guerreros no deben tener alguna debilidad reconocible por el enemigo, él la tenía y lo más grave, se complacía en tenerla, pero era consciente de que le hacía vulnerable.

Pidieron tres habitaciones contiguas situadas alrededor de un pequeño parqueadero, en un modesto pero bonito hotel.

—Ni por asomo ahorraré costos para el FBI compartiendo habitación con Jacob —dijo Edward.

—Pues yo tampoco lo haría —anotó ella con un dejo irónico.

—Espero que tus razones sean más importantes que las mías, Bella. ¿O es sólo por no ahorrarle gastos al Gobierno? —los celos de Edward se exacerbaban por momentos con la cercanía de Jacob, era una situación difícil de manejar para ambos.

—Claro que no es sólo eso Edward, sabes perfectamente con quien sí me gustaría compartir habitación.

—Sabes que a mí también, pero en un caso... con Jacob a bordo además...

—Lo sé, ni modo. Quizá puedas colarte en medio de la noche... —dijo Bella sonriendo.

—Quizá... —respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Bella escogió la habitación del centro, entraron y acomodaron sus cosas.

Más tarde, en la Estación Central de Policía de Boston se encontraron con Jacob y emprendieron un trabajo arduo, visitaron escenas de los crímenes, vieron los cadáveres en la morgue, examinaron comparativos entre todos los casos, listas de posibles sospechosos, etcétera.. Lo único raro que había encontrado Bella era que los occisos pertenecían a familias ligadas con diferentes mafias de las drogas, definitivamente, parecía una vendetta; pero no encontraban un nexo más certero entre ellos. Esperarían los análisis de antecedentes para formular alguna teoría concluyente.

Cuando llegaron al hotel como a las once de la noche, estaban todos exhaustos. Bella prefirió que no cenaran ante la incomodidad de compartir mesa con los dos últimos hombres con que se había acostado en su vida y prefirió irse directamente a dormir. Esperaba que Edward pudiera colarse en su habitación, por lo menos para darle las buenas noches como era debido; pues frente a Jacob solo pudo darle un "hasta mañana" con sonrisas leves.

2

Bella se desnudó despacio añorando que fueran otras manos —no las propias —las que la despojaran de su ropa. Se sentía agotada anhelando descansar en brazos de Edward. Sabía que sola le costaría conciliar el sueño, de todos modos, por si acaso Edward llegaba a saltarse todas las reglas y llegaba a su habitación, había traído un camisón de encaje muy provocativo, casi transparente, tan corto que dejaba completamente a la vista sus piernas, era una sorpresa por si él, como siempre, decidía romper las reglas autoimpuestas que habían acordado al comenzar su relación: nada de afecto o pasión en medio del trabajo, menos ahora estaban en medio de un caso y con Jacob además, en la habitación de al lado.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco cuando escuchó pequeños golpes en la puerta. Emocionada corrió abrir pero la sorpresa no la dejó reaccionar a tiempo, no era Edward, sino Jacob quien entraba en su cuarto apenas abrió la puerta.

Jacob la miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar lo que le generaba ver a Bella vestida —o quizá desvestida —de esa forma. Una ola de deseo le atravesó y no pudo pronunciar palabra.

—Jacob, sal de aquí, no te di permiso de que entraras. ¡Vete ahora! —Bella estaba muy enfadada. Rápidamente entró al baño y se puso una bata de toalla sobre los hombros que le tapó completamente.

Jacob le contestó torpemente, ofuscado.

—Lo siento... pero necesito hablar contigo... Edward se ha convertido casi en tu guardaespaldas y nunca tenemos un momento solos para hablar, ya no sales conmigo... dijiste que seguirías siendo mi amiga.

—Lo sé, pero ahora, trabajando juntos, con lo ocurrido entre nosotros no quiero más equívocos... a lo mejor sea preferible que nuestra relación sea estrictamente profesional.

—Claro, como al principio, cuando no me observabas sino que me veías como un objeto más del laboratorio, como las ratas, los simios o las cobayas que se utilizan para los experimentos.

—Nunca te vi de esa forma Jacob, puede que no me haya enamorado de ti pero te valoro, eres un chico excelente, un genio en lo que haces, tienes mucho potencial, no te desperdicies conmigo que no puedo ofrecerte nada.

—Si puedes ofrecerme mucho Bella, ya me lo has dado, y vengo a exigirte una nueva oportunidad...

Jacob se acercó peligrosamente, Bella estaba en alerta pero también sorprendida, veía su mirada, era de deseo, de deseo profundo pero mezclado con amargura, con odio. No pudo evitar sentir miedo, mentalmente repasó donde había dejado su arma... en el primer cajón de la mesa de noche, debía ir hacia allá, estaba al otro lado de la habitación y él parecía dispuesto a un ataque...

—Jacob, detente, qué es lo que haces...

—He venido a tomar lo que quiero Bella, te quiero a ti, vengo a tomar de tu cuerpo lo que me plazca, como en aquella otra noche, pero de una forma mejor... lo verás Bella, puedo ser mucho mejor, mejor que en esa noche y mejor que cualquier otro hombre...

Jacob con un movimiento brusco y fuerte la despojó de su bata...

—¿Así es como te vistes para dormir cuando viajas en misión del FBI, Bella? O quizá lo hiciste por mí, tenías la esperanza de que viniera, pues he cumplido tu expectativa, aquí estoy y no te lo puedo negar, te ves tan hermosa, más hermosa que en aquella noche en que descubrí tu cuerpo, en que me alojaste dentro de ti, desde ese momento más que amarte te convertiste en mi obsesión, Bella, y creo que tengo ciertos derechos, no soy un hombre al que usas y botas, haberme aceptado esa noche tiene consecuencias para ti...

Él se acercaba más y ella temerosa se alejaba, sabía que debía tomar su arma, con simple fuerza física no lograría derrotarlo, aunque tenía miedo trataba de mantenerse fuerte, Jacob era inseguro no física sino mentalmente y debía debilitarlo por ese lado, pero también con cuidado pues no sabía si él traía su arma.

—Jamás he sido tuya Jacob, tuviste mi cuerpo un momento, pero esa noche no significó nada para mí...

Jacob la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, la obligó a acercase a sus labios mientras Bella le daba una bofetada en la cara y con gran habilidad le golpeaba la ingle con la rodilla. Él se retorció de dolor pero así mismo la sujetó por las muñecas y no la dejó alejarse.

—¿Así es como eres de verdad en el sexo, Bella? ¡Una fierecilla no domada¡ —Rompió a reír a carcajadas —. Así me gustas más Bella, tus golpes y tus insultos me provocan... no me hacen ni me harán desistir —Jacob se sentía perdido, enajenado por el deseo absoluto de lograr tenerla y por ello ya no razonaba... ni la misión encomendada por ese poderoso viejo le importaba, sólo quería tomarla, hacerle el amor de una forma tan salvaje como ella misma se comportaba —¿Así eres cuando te entregas a Edward? —Bella le miró sorprendida —. Oh, sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos, alguien me lo mostró en un video... eres... salvaje... y ahora lo serás así conmigo...

Nuevamente se acercó pero sin saberlo la había dejado avanzar hacia donde ella necesitaba; ya muy cerca de la mesa de noche, de una forma brusca Jacob la besó e introdujo salvajemente su lengua en la boca de Bella, quien para darse tiempo y espacio decidió responderle.

—Está bien... —le dijo besándole —pero deja que yo te guíe... la vez anterior tú lo hiciste todo... no muy bien la verdad... pero si yo te guío... será mejor...

Jacob bajó la defensa, se entregó al beso con desesperación y mientras saboreaba la lengua de Bella y la recorría con las manos por encima de las transparencias de la pijama, la arrinconó con su pelvis contra la pared de manera que ella sintió su abultada excitación contra ella, entonces en un respiro que se tomó, habiéndolo logrado distraerlo con caricias adicionales sobre su pecho, Bella logró tomar su arma, hábilmente lo separó de sí y le apuntó directamente en el mentón.

Él la miraba sorprendido mientras Bella le hablaba escupiendo el sabor que le había dejado en la boca.

—Haz logrado no sólo que no te ame... también... que te desprecie... y que me des asco... dame un nuevo motivo para disparar, Jacob, dámelo que gustosa te mataría en este momento.

Jacob no se movió, sólo volteó los ojos para mirar a alguien que presuroso entraba por la puerta que había quedado entreabierta y que les miraba con sorpresa.

Edward contempló como una Bella hermosamente salvaje y medio desnuda apuntaba con su arma el mentón de Jacob, su mirada pedía una explicación. Ella se sentía exhausta para darla.

—Jacob, sal de aquí y jamás, jamás en tu vida te atrevas a verme como algo tuyo, ni tu amante, ni tu amiga, ni tu compañera de trabajo, nada... has perdido todo mi respeto, lárgate antes de que no pueda contenerme y te dispare..

—Bella,... ¿te lastimó? —preguntó Edward.

—Intentó hacerlo, pero estoy bien... ¡lárgate Jacob! ¡Fuera!

Edward pudo intuir todo lo que había pasado. No había traído su arma pero vio que la furia de Bella era más que suficiente para defenderse a sí misma.

Orgulloso de la fuerza de su amiga y amante miró retadoramente a Jacob mientras éste salía aplastado por la frustración. Una vez solos Bella sintió sus fuerzas flaquear y se soltó a llorar sobre el piso. Él la recogió amablemente, con delicadeza la abrazó y no dijo una palabra... qué decir, ella estuvo en peligro y él estaba lejos estado tan cerca, en la habitación contigua, luchando contra una estúpida regla que se habían impuesto, ¡mientras ella corría peligro!

—Quiero bañarme Edward, me siento sucia, él me besó, me vi obligada a dejarlo para poder alcanzar mi arma, me ensució con sus manos cuando las únicas manos que quiero que me recorran son las tuyas.

—Vamos, yo te ayudaré...

Edward entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera, un agua tibia y humeante comenzó a llenarla, cariñosamente la desnudó y la colocó dentro del agua. Con sus manos, lentamente la recorrió con la espuma de baño mientras ella se dejaba hacer, todavía sollozante. Bella se cepilló los dientes con ahínco durante varios minutos.

Edward le quitó el cepillo de las manos con delicadeza cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba lastimando la boca con él.

Ella no soportó la tensión y explotó.

—Edward, él lo sabe... —dijo entre sollozos —sabe que somos más que amigos... dijo que lo vio en un video, que alguien se lo había mostrado, pero no sé de quien hablaba, no lo sé... esto es una conspiración Edward... él ya lo sabía todo, por Dios... ¿Qué será lo que buscan...?

—Calla, todo tiene solución... lo verás...

Él estaba muy preocupado, si Jacob lo sabía probablemente fueran ya muchos los que lo supieran, lo importante es que esto no fuera a poner en peligro a Bella. Ocultando su propia angustia se dedicó a tranquilizarla.

—Aunque el agua está tibia, siento frío sin ti... —dijo ella, ya un poco más tranquila.

Edward sonrió, se quitó su propia ropa completamente, levantó a Bella un poco y se ubicó debajo de ella en la bañera, allí le abarcó con su cuerpo, con sus caricias, con sus besos, hasta que la hizo olvidar momentáneamente todo lo demás.

3

Edward se aseguró de dejar a Bella bien dormida en su cama. La besó en la frente y la miró con intensidad, no soportaría que les separaran, si ello ocurría no valdría la pena el FBI, ni su lucha contra el crimen, nada...

Sigilosamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya en busca de su arma. La tomó en sus manos, respiró profundo tratando de darse serenidad en medio de la ira que le enceguecía. "Maldito, maldito bastardo", se repetía en su mente, "...no debo matarlo, sería exponernos demasiado, pero Dios, como deseo matarlo". Nuevamente respiró hondo, debía contenerse, ahora lo importante era obtener información, saber para qué juego sucio se había prestado Jacob.

Se dirigió presuroso a la habitación de éste. "¿Será tan estúpido como para haber permanecido allí?" Se preguntaba Edward, si era así debía tener planeado como enfrentar su furia, imposible que pensara que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, si fuera inteligente mínimo debía haber huido hasta la Patagonia.

Pero no, por debajo de la puerta Edward vio luz en la habitación, allí estaba. De un empujón abrió fácilmente y entró, Jacob se encontraba tirado en la cama boca abajo, se giró y mostró su rostro descompuesto por las lágrimas.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —le gritó Edward al tiempo que lo levantaba y lo apretaba contra la pared presionando su cuello.

Jacob a duras penas respiraba, trataba de quitarse a Edward de encima pero las fuerzas no le alcanzaban. Éste se controló, aflojó la presión en su cuello pero sacó el arma y se la apuntó directamente a la cabeza. Jacob se sintió algo liberado pero al sentir el arma decidió guardar silencio, sólo miraba fijamente a Edward, sin emoción, como deseando que descargara su arma sobre él de una vez por todas para obtener alivio.

—Maldito desgraciado, dime, ¿para quién estás trabajando? Espía de mierda, ya lo olía, no era normal tu asignación a nuestra unidad. ¡¿Qué buscabas con todo esto?¡

—Nada... sólo la amo, la amo hasta lo insoportable, tú sabes lo que es eso porque sientes lo mismo, sólo que yo ya no la tengo y tú si, por eso tu no te vuelves loco, pero yo enloquezco con cada minuto que paso sin ella... y hoy... perdí la razón... completamente.

—No la metas en esto, es solamente una excusa, trabajas para alguien y necesito saber, ¿para quién, con qué fines, qué buscan? ¡Dilo ahora¡

—Pues ella si tiene que ver, todo esto, es por ella... Edward, me corroen los celos... no soporté esta noche saber que ella estaría tan cerca, en la habitación de al lado y revolcándose contigo, el maldito eres tú que me traicionaste, sabías como la amaba, sabías que ella me había aceptado y ya tenías algo con ella... yo la amo, la deseo para mí... solamente... y ahora, por tu culpa, no significo nada para ella.

—No es por mi culpa, tú lo lograste solo, ahora ella te desprecia como al más vil de los seres humanos, porque la agrediste, la violentaste, trataste de abusar de ella y eso, ni te lo perdonará ella, ni te lo perdonaré yo...

—Lo sé, la perdí... definitivamente, es para ti Edward, has ganado, baja esa arma y vete con la satisfacción de que has sido vengado, no puede haber más infierno para mí que saber que ella me odia...

—Deja tu sensiblerismo barato Jacob, ya ni yo te lo creo, vamos por partes y contesta a cada una de mis preguntas literalmente, o sino te descargo esta arma completa en tu cabeza, y ten en cuenta que tengo muchas ganas de ello... ¿Para quién estás trabajando?

—No... no lo sé... no conozco su nombre, nunca se identificó... sólo sé que es un hombre viejo, poderoso, con muchas influencias, que además tiene acceso a oficinas en el edificio del FBI como si fuera su casa...

—El maldito Aro Vulturi... ¿Cómo supiste de la relación que hay entre Bella y yo?

Jacob calló, le era muy doloroso y sentía vergüenza de ese episodio.

—Vamos, maldito, ¡habla¡

—Él... Aro Vulturi, me lo mostró todo, les tenía grabados en un video teniendo relaciones sexuales... debes imaginar como me sentí Edward, tu y ella, ustedes eran mis amigos... Vulturi dijo que esto ocurría desde hacía varios meses, es decir que ella hizo el amor conmigo estando ya contigo, es asqueroso... ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Qué querían obtener de mí?

—Eres tan despreciable que la sigues insultando Jacob, ella no había estado nunca conmigo cuando te aceptó, pero tu... sigues juzgándola sólo para justificar la perversidad de tus acciones, no la amas Jacob, solamente deseas culparla para absolverte a ti mismo, eres una rata asquerosa... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Me equivoqué porque estaba agradecido que hubieras salvado la vida a Bella... parecías ser una persona diferente... dime, ¿qué planes tenían con Aro? ¿Cuál era la misión para la que fuiste asignado?

—Es evidente Edward, buscan acabarlos por dentro, esto que haces ahora, la relación entre ustedes, tu debilidad y preocupación extrema por ella, son los primeros pasos para que te destruyas a ti mismo... pareces fuerte, casi invencible Edward, pero eres un ingenuo, el sensiblero eres tú que dejas que en tu posición una mujer se convierta en tu talón de Aquiles, eso está bien para mí, que he sido un perdedor toda la vida, pero no para ti, con el camino arriesgado que has emprendido, no tienes derecho, no tienes derecho a arrastrarla en tu abismo, deberías caer solo, pero te has empeñado en que ella caiga contigo... eres un patético egoísta... un maldito egocentrista que sabes que la llevarás a la infelicidad o a la muerte, y te empeñas en seguir con ella... Edward, renuncia a ella, déjala libre, deja que emprenda una vida normal con alguna otra persona, quisiera ser yo pero quizá ya es tarde, tú tampoco tienes esperanza, pero ella sí... déjala libre y sálvala de tu maldición...

Edward le soltó ante estas palabras. No quería mostrar su debilidad ante Jacob pero fue inevitable que algunas lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos, quiso ocultarle su dolor y su rabia, pero era cierto, lo que él le decía, era cierto, le hacía daño a ella estando a su lado, amándola y envolviéndola en su interés obsesivo por el trabajo, en los enemigos que había ganado con el paso de los años, era una locura, ella merecía un destino mejor, todo tenía un límite y el límite era ahora. No le quiso dar la razón a Jacob con palabras, lo empujó a un lado, y le preguntó:

—Este caso, para el que estamos aquí... ¿Tiene que ver contigo y tus asquerosos superiores?

—Aro Vulturi también es ingenuo Edward, me desprecia, le parezco lo que me has dicho, una rata insignificante, pero yo leo sus intenciones aunque no me las diga... han tratado de minar la relación entre ustedes imponiéndoles mi presencia, sabiendo de mis sentimientos y de los tuyos hacia Bella, yo les pasaba información de tus planes y movimientos pero esto para ellos era secundario, pueden enterarse de todo por otros medios Edward, tienen cámaras en tu oficina, en tu habitación y tu ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta, has estado haciéndole espectáculo X en vivo y en directo al vouyerista de Aro Vulturi, yo le vi la cara de satisfacción que tenía ante la exhibición que ustedes le hacían..., y ahora, estoy seguro de que con este caso buscan minar su credibilidad, es una trampa para dejarlos muertos en vida Edward, sin reputación, sin recursos que movilizar en caso de que sean expulsados del FBI, por eso no les interesa por ahora llevar su caso ante la Oficina de Conducta profesional...

—Malditos, mil veces malditos, y tú te prestaste para este juego sucio...

—Sí, por buscar venganza en principio, pero finalmente, por tener la oportunidad de recuperar a Bella...

—Perdiste en tus dos juegos... no obtuviste ni lo uno ni lo otro...

—Lo sé, sin ella ya no me interesa vengarme, por eso te cuento todo... ni creas que es por temor a esa arma con la que no has dejado de apuntarme... ya no le tengo miedo a la muerte, no después de haber estado tan cerca de ella.

—Pues no voy a hacerte el favor de matarte, suficiente castigo para ti será el tener que cargar con tu asquerosa existencia el resto de tu vida. Lárgate, pide reasignación a otra ciudad de manera que no tengas que cruzarte conmigo, si no quieres que formule una queja formal para que te expulsen del FBI por haber agredido a una compañera de trabajo, no me importaría que yo también saliera expulsado, pero piensa en Bella, si algo te importa ella, es mejor que te ocultes de nuestra vista, para siempre.

Edward salió de la habitación de Jacob y se dirigió presuroso a la suya, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y entró a la habitación de Bella, había que salir de allí, no sabía que les tendrían preparado y debían evitar caer en la trampa a toda costa.

—Bella, despierta —dijo con suavidad tocando sus mejillas, no quería que se asustara pero era indispensable —Bella, debemos irnos...

Ella despertó, se asustó al ver a Edward empacar sus cosas...

—Vístete, tomaremos un vuelo a Washington inmediatamente...

4

Félix desde su auto había observado a Edward salir de la habitación de Jacob, al poco tiempo vio a Edward y Bella salir con el equipaje y tomar el auto de alquiler, Jacob había empacado sus cosas y salía presuroso a tomar un taxi pero fue interceptado por Félix.

—Hola, soy un enviado de tu amigo... Aro Vulturi.

Jacob resopló de la ira que le producía este sujeto.

—Déjeme en paz, terminó mi trato con Vulturi, no soy más su juguete...

—Te equivocas si piensas que estos pactos se pueden romper unilateralmenten una vez eres juguete, lo serás para siempre —dijo Félix con expresión cínica.

—Pues terminó porque le conté todo a Edward, ya no les soy útil, todo ha sido revelado y ni el estúpido de Aro ni tú me harán regresar a este infierno, jamás me prestaré nuevamente para los juegos sucios de ustedes y su grupo.

—Tarde lo dices, amigo... eres tan estúpido como me lo pareciste siempre, se lo dije a Vulturi, que eras un inepto, pero él quiso darte la oportunidad, yo tenía razón... dañaste nuestros planes. ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward? ¿Acaso que estabas loco por correrte encima de su compañera? —rió con gesto burlón y despectivo —no, te hubiera pegado un tiro por eso.

—Maldito, déjame ir, no tengo nada que decirte.

—Tranquilo Jacob, todos los que la conocemos hemos sentido lo mismo, no te culpo, ¿y cómo es hacerlo con ella? ¿Vale tanto la pena como para que dos hombres como Edward y tú se la peleen? Claro que por lo visto tú eres el perdedor... —su risa ahora era estruendosa —la revolcada entre ellos estuvo de película, como para comercializarla por la red, lo malo es que el maldito del Vulturi entrevió mis planes y destruyó las copias digitales, qué torpe, era un arma a su favor.

Jacob le miró con desprecio, le dio un empujón y buscó rápidamente un taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Entretanto Félix se puso en contacto con su jefe y recibía ordenes por teléfono.

—Debemos replantear nuestros planes, hemos sido traicionados por Jacob, ellos lo saben todo...

—Estúpido, pudiste haberlo evitado...

—No, me fue imposible preverlo, Jacob es muy estúpido, te lo dije antes pero ahora no hay nada que hacer, mejor me retiro, todo está estropeado, ya no caerán en la trampa, aunque Jacob la ignoraba están alertados...

—Me cansé de esto... —dijo Aro Vulturi exasperado —mátala Félix, mátala a ella, no esperaré más ni aplicaré soluciones paliativas, la muerte de ella es indispensable...

—Pero para ordenar esto, ¿no necesitará autorización de la cúpula de la organización? Es un paso muy grande.

—No me importa, estoy cansado de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, mátala Félix, mátala y con ello, de un sólo paso, destruimos a Edward Cullen y nos vengamos de Jacob, a éste no vale la pena ni matarlo.

—Los he visto salir con el equipaje, creo que se dirigen al aeropuerto, requiero que me ubiquen un arma allí, con las medidas de seguridad me sería imposible ingresar el arma que tengo ahora...

—Inmediatamente dispones de una. Esta vez no falles Félix, no lo toleraré.

* * *

Esta historia continuará...

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL FINAL.**_

* * *

_**Gracias a quienes ha leído, en la sombra y en la luz.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR**

Última escena del capítulo anterior:

—Me cansé de esto... —dijo Aro Vulturi exasperado —mátala Félix, mátala a ella, no esperaré más ni aplicaré soluciones paliativas, la muerte de ella es indispensable...

—Pero para ordenar esto, ¿no necesitará autorización de la cúpula de la organización? Es un paso muy grande.

—No me importa, estoy cansado de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, mátala Félix, mátala y con ello, de un sólo paso, destruimos a Edward Cullen y nos vengamos de Jacob, a éste no vale la pena ni matarlo.

—Los he visto salir con el equipaje, creo que se dirigen al aeropuerto, requiero que me ubiquen un arma allí, con las medidas de seguridad me sería imposible ingresar el arma que tengo ahora...

—Inmediatamente dispones de una. Esta vez no falles Félix, no lo toleraré.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V – FINAL**

"**Si cerráis la puerta a todos los errores, también la verdad se quedará fuera."**

**Rabindranath Tagore**

1

Los niveles de ruido en el aeropuerto eran iguales a todas horas del día, ni siquiera en estos momentos ya de la madrugada se atenuaban ni daban paso a la tranquilidad.

Edward y Bella ya habían adquirido sus tiquetes y se habían situado en la sala de espera, no se percataron de que eran observados a lo lejos por Jacob, quien prefirió esperar y tomar el vuelo siguiente, le temía a Edward pero más temía enfrentarla a ella: su centro, su razón de ser, quien seguramente nunca le perdonaría.

Se fue acercando para poder mirarla a su gusto, pero sin ser visto, quería disfrutar de esa visión por última vez en su vida, pediría el traslado que le había "sugerido" Edward y se marcharía lo más rápido posible a otra ciudad, era inequívoco, la había perdido para siempre, quizá nunca la había tenido...

Bella cansada había recostado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, éste le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos mientras le susurraba con suavidad.

—Ahora creo que tenías razón en algo que dijiste la primera noche que estuvimos juntos... que después de esto, sería imposible retroceder, es cierto, ¿pero que hacer si a lo mejor... lo más apropiado, hubiese sido seguir como estábamos, como amigos? Éstos sentimientos tan hermosos que tenemos ellos los han convertido en algo oscuro y tenebroso, los han querido utilizar para destruirnos, con esa arma nos persiguen y quieren hacerte caer conmigo en el abismo.

Al escuchar estas palabras ella levantó la cabeza y le miró asustada.

— Edward, ¿te arrepientes acaso de lo sucedido?

—No, no puedo arrepentirme, aunque debería, pues finalmente amarte también ha sido producto de mi maldito egoísmo... te amo, te he amado hace mucho tiempo, pero debí callarlo para darte la oportunidad de liberarte de mí, de las conspiraciones que me persiguen por culpa de mi trabajo, pero tu si hubieses podido ser salvada, dejar el FBI, quizá comenzar una vida de hogar con alguien que te quisiera, alguien que te brindara lo que yo nunca podría brindarte, que te diera la oportunidad de vivir en paz para formar una familia, con tu capacidad tan grande de amar tus posibles hijos serán unos privilegiados...

— Pero ¿quién te dijo que yo quiero eso? Te quiero a ti, entero, con conspiraciones de la mafia y todo, sin ellas, no serías el Edward del que me enamoré, y si algún día llega la paz para formar una familia, espero que sea contigo. Ahora lo importante es que estamos en medio de aquello contra lo que luchamos en nuestro trabajo y si ello me lleva a la muerte, o al abismo como dices, lo asumiré con entereza porque es la opción que he tomado, libremente, al trabajar para el FBI, al amarte y al entregarme a todo lo que implicas. Yo tenía razón en ese momento Edward, después sería imposible retroceder, ni por asomo aceptaré que me separes de tu lado, no ahora que sé que me amas, tenemos que vencer el miedo juntos... lo lograremos.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, ella tendría fuerza por los dos, ella era el hilo de plata que lo amarraba a la vida, si algún día le faltara nada tendría sentido, pero si en algún momento comprobaba que dejarla sola la protegería, tal como le había dicho Jacob, se iría, nunca la arriesgaría sólo por el egoísmo de mantenerla a su lado, pero no ahora... todo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado tentador cada momento a su lado saboreando las delicias de su compañía, deberían luchar por encontrar la verdad que les llevaría a la paz, para formar esa familia que ahora, él mismo y sin que le hubiese pasado antes en la vida, también anhelaba.

La abrazó e impidió que siguiera hablando con un largo y suave beso en los labios.

Lentamente, desde el piso superior, Félix se fue acercando, había estado primero en uno de los baños donde se adueñó de la pistola que estaba en una cisterna, luego divisó la sala de espera de los vuelos que iban hacia Washington, guardó el arma debajo del abrigo y se situó estratégicamente para disparar.

Desde donde se ubicó los divisaba a ellos con comodidad, mostrando demasiado su afecto en público, más de lo políticamente correcto para dos agentes del FBI en servicio, él le daba un beso en los labios.

Félix sabía que debía ser cuidadoso y disparar con exactitud pues Aro Vulturi no iba a tolerar que por error matara a Edward, era extraño, supuestamente era enemigo pero Vulturi le admiraba y protegía como si un interés escondido le guiara, no tenía amigos preferidos, un hombre como él no los tenía, lo único a lo que se aferraba era a sus enemigos predilectos, y Edward era uno de ellos..

Por ello, debía ser un solo tiro de gracia el que le quitara la vida a Bella, pero no en medio de ese abrazo, no con el riesgo de herir a Edward.

Ya se habían separado, se había producido el llamado para el vuelo y se aprestaban a levantarse, Félix alistó el arma y la preparó para el único disparo que esperaba hacer, colocó el silenciador, así se desorientarían del origen del disparo y ello le daría tiempo para escapar, sin importarle estar rodeado de gente, comenzó a apuntar el arma en la dirección deseada y en cuestión de segundos, un primer disparo salió dirigido a la cabeza de Bella, un disparo veloz que se acercaba silencioso a su destino.

Jacob, que miraba desde lejos a Bella y casualmente había divisado a Félix, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no llegaba a estar tan cerca de ella como para empujarla, les gritó "¡Al suelo!", pero el bullicio no dejaba resaltar su voz.

Edward se había adelantado unos pasos con el equipaje de mano de ambos. Entonces una intuitiva Bella volvió la cabeza al presentirse observada, se levantó y giró haciendo que la silenciosa bala la penetrara por el hombro, sintió el dolor punzante y mientras caía, vio a Jacob muy cerca, que corría hacia ella; entonces un presuroso Félix disparó un segundo proyectil, con su objetivo ya en el suelo era imposible que fallara, la dirigió al corazón para que fuera fulminante, pero Jacob, con todo el arrojo que no tuvo antes en su vida, con el orgullo, con el deseo de ser sacrificado por ella, se interpuso al proyectil y lo recibió él mismo, en su propio cuerpo, se giró y cayó sobre ella, en un último y final abrazo. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos.

Edward en milésimas de segundo creyó haber percibido en el ambiente, con los oídos de la intuición porque en esas circunstancias era biológicamente imposible con el oído físico, el sonido sibilante de dos balas, giró y se encontró con la visión de Bella y Jacob, caídos y cubiertos de sangre, su mirada inteligente divisó e identificó al asesino y éste al sentirse observado, comenzó correr con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Seguridad, atrápenlo, por allí... urgente, llamen a los paramédicos, agentes del FBI caídos, llámenlos, ya... ahora!!! – gritaba Edward en medio del caos y la confusión.

Espantado, corrió hacia ellos. Ya tendría oportunidad de perseguir a la rata de Félix, ahora sólo ella le importaba, en pánico, le tocó le cuello para sentirle el pulso, aún latía... Se acercó a Jacob, cuando iba a tocarle para detectar si estaba vivo se adelantaron los paramédicos del aeropuerto, que le alejaron y se dispusieron a darle la vuelta, pues yacía boca abajo sobre Bella.

La mente de Edward era un maremágnum de ideas y de sentimientos pero el más palpable era el miedo, se sorprendió dirigiendo una oración, por ella, porque se sentía incapaz de soportar tanto dolor, su instinto le llevó a pensar en ese Dios que con seguridad a él le había dado la espalda, pero quizá, si se lo recordaba, no a ella... "Oh Dios, no te la lleves, no lo permitas, ni ahora ni nunca pues la amo más que a mi propia vida, hazlo por ella, ella es quien te eleva oraciones con frecuencia, hazlo por ella, no por mí..." —decía su plegaria silenciosa.

Los paramédicos dejaron a Jacob de lado, no tenía esperanzas, la sangre había dejado de brotarle del pecho, había muerto y Edward al ver su rostro, detectó que estaba extrañamente signado por una singular sonrisa. Exigió que le dejaran acercarse a Bella, los paramédicos se centraron en ella y la colocaron en la camilla con oxígeno, ella respiraba, pensaba Edward, aliviado.

—El disparo tiene orificio de entrada por el hombro, pero aún desconocemos el alcance que haya tenido una vez dentro del cuerpo, hasta no hacer más análisis no lo sabremos, de todos modos tuvo suerte, con este tipo de proyectiles, estos atentados suelen ser fulminantes, sino mire como quedó el pecho del hombre —dijo el paramédico a Edward al verle tan preocupado.

—Iré con ella al hospital, por favor, denle prioridad, es agente del FBI.

—Tranquilo, todos los pacientes tienen prioridad, ya llegó la ambulancia, acompáñenos.

2

Edward había pedido audiencia con McCarty. Esperaba nervioso en la puerta su llamado, había tomado una decisión y era imperativo ponerla en práctica, Bella saldría del hospital al día siguiente, por tanto, su reincorporación al trabajo estaba próxima.

Mientras esperaba recordaba esos momentos vividos en el hospital después del atentado, su mirada perdida a través del cristal de la sala de emergencias, donde a Bella le extrajeron rápidamente la bala, su respiración entrecortada por la angustia, por la culpa, por el dolor... su alivio cuando le dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro y la certeza de que si Bella tenía una segunda oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla, era consciente de que no podía soportar perderla, pero lo absurdo era que estaba poniéndola en peligro día a día solo por permanecer a su lado, si Bella no tomaba la decisión, la tomaría él, y en ese momento salió de hospital y huyó, por ella, porque merecía una vida mejor, sin él...

Cuando la secretaria le dijo que podía pasar a la oficina sintió una opresión en el pecho, esta decisión era la más dolorosa que había tenido que tomar en la vida, pero sentía que no tenía otra salida.

—Entre Agente Cullen, ¿qué desea?

—Señor, necesito notificarle de una decisión que he tomado, preferí hacerlo personalmente.

—Siéntese, lo escucho.

—Después de pensarlo detenidamente, le informo que voy a dejar el FBI, inicialmente requiero de una licencia a partir de la fecha, sé que no habrá problema pues tengo muchas vacaciones acumuladas.

—Edward, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿dejará a Bella sola en la Unidad? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Señor... esa es la decisión que he tomado, pero quiero en principio tomarme un tiempo, para pensar las cosas, redireccionar mi camino...

— ¿Y ya consultó su decisión con la Agente Swan?

— No señor, ni lo haré, tengo motivos para pensar que ella no estará de acuerdo... —contestó con visible tristeza.

— Edward... permítame virar hacia una conversación extraoficial... intuyo sus motivos pero quiero que me queden muy claros... todo esto es en referencia al atentado que sufrió la Agente Swan en el que murió el Agente Black...

— Sólo diré que soy tan responsable del atentado como el mismo Félix, que fue quien disparó el arma, Aro Vulturi siempre ha sido mi enemigo, desde que dirigí la redada en la cual falleció su hijo Demetri —Edward se sintió heroico al poder sostenerle la mirada a McCarty, sobre todo en un momento como este en que sentía que se destrozaba por dentro.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Edward, la Agente Swan conoce los riesgos del trabajo, me consta directamente pues ya los ha sufrido antes, no es el estar a su lado lo que la pone en peligro, es la naturaleza misma del trabajo que realizan, es...

— Señor, son muchas cosas las que la ponen en peligro, en primer lugar, estar a mi lado... esta ha sido mi lucha y se unió a ella, no tenía derecho a hacer que Bella sacrificara tanto... no es justo.

— Quiero ser sincero con usted Edward, y perdóneme si me inmiscuyo en temas en los que no tengo ingerencia como Jefe, que son mucho más personales y que no tocaría si no considerara que puedo evitar que usted cometa un terrible error. La Agente Swan, ¿la ha visto últimamente?

— No señor, no desde el hospital en el mismo día del atentado en el Aeropuerto de Boston —contestó mirando fijamente a McCarty, ya intuía hacia que esferas personales se movía la conversación.

— Lo sé, fui a visitarla después de su traslado al hospital en Washington y me sorprendió mucho no verlo a usted a su lado.

— No he podido... no he querido... volver a enfrentarla.

—He recibido un reporte confidencial de parte de la familia de Bella, ellos están muy preocupados pues aunque su herida evolucionó favorablemente, está en una fase depresiva muy crítica, saldrá del hospital mañana por insistencia de su familia, pero sus médicos han recalcado en que tiene un estrés postraumático muy agudo que requiere tratamiento, ellos lo atribuyen al hecho en sí del atentado, pero yo intuyo que ella tiene otros motivos para estar así... —en ese punto Edward comenzó a evitarle la mirada, no era usual en él pero jamás en ningún cara a cara con McCarty había sentido sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas —y si usted no ha ido a verla en todo este tiempo, creo estar seguro de cual es el motivo...

— Está tocando terrenos muy peligrosos, señor, esferas que son más que personales... —anotó Edward revolcándose incómodo en su silla.

—Aunque usted no lo crea, yo lo comprendo, Bella es una mujer valerosa, inteligente y una profesional ejemplar, que además se ha jugado miles de veces el pellejo por usted, aquí mismo, en esta oficina, frente a la Oficina de Conducta Profesional,... y lo más difícil de manejar, además es una mujer hermosa... Edward, de verdad no sé como ha podido manejarlo todo este tiempo... finalmente usted es solo un hombre... ésta es una fase crítica pero debe intentarlo, debe seguirlo manejando.

—No señor, nunca lo he manejado, evidentemente, menos en estos momentos...

—Edward, su temor le está llevando a cometer un grave error, que quizá traiga consecuencias más graves que lo que busca evitar, ¿cree que alejándose de ella la hará más feliz? Está destrozada, no se esperaba esto de usted y mucho menos ahora. No Edward, no le daré la oportunidad de huir, si usted no es capaz de enfrentarla por su voluntad, entonces hágalo porque yo le niego la licencia, las vacaciones y cualquier renuncia que me presente será inaceptable...

—Usted sabe que eso no me importaría, simplemente puedo irme desde ahora...

—Claro que puede hacerlo, pero píenselo muy bien, a lo mejor los dos están perdiendo más ahora, con esa decisión, de lo que perderían si usted se quedara. Está en sus manos... Y tenga esto en cuenta Edward, mis fuentes me han confirmado que los cabecillas de las mafias han desautorizado a Aro Vulturi, obró sin consultar su decisión, pues en efecto, la orden de ejecutar a Bella provino de él, sin embargo, por ahora no lo van a perdonar, es un hombre poderoso pero que sirve a los intereses de otros más poderosos aún, no prescindirán de su ayuda pero le mantendrán en bajo perfil, le han quitado atribuciones y por lo menos, lo tendremos fuera de nuestra vista por un tiempo. La oficina de la Unidad contra el Crimen Organizado y su apartamento han sido limpiados de cámaras y micrófonos, el apartamento de Bella estaba limpio, los videos obtenidos por este medio fueron encontrados destruidos e inservibles. Ni usted ni yo podemos garantizar que esto no vaya a repetirse, la investigación sobre lo hechos está paralizada por instancias que no manejo, pero tenga la seguridad de que no querrán exponerse intentando algo de nuevo en contra de la Agente Swan, sería ya demasiado evidente y muy difícil de ocultar.

Edward no pudo dejar de mirar a McCarty con agradecimiento, aunque había penetrado en terrenos muy dolorosos lo había hecho sin abordar directamente el centro del asunto, que tanto él como McCarty conocían: su amor por Bella.

No cambió de opinión pero decidió que Bella merecía por lo menos la oportunidad de despedirse, por su propia cobardía no la iba a privar de ese derecho.

3

Bella tenía los ojos llorosos, no había podido evitarlo. A lo que menos quiso llegar fue a terminar la noche en vela llorando por un hombre, siempre le pareció patético ver a sus amigas en ese plan, y nunca dejó de decírselos, pero ahora, ya las comprendía.

Lloraba por Edward, el hombre que amaba, lloraba porque él, tan valiente y tan osado, que enfrentaba el peligro sin importar las consecuencias, a la hora de afrontar sus temores y sus sentimientos era un completo cobarde.

Ella ya le había llamado al apartamento, al celular, a la oficina y se daba por vencida. Si por lo menos él le diera la cara para decirle por qué la abandonaba... quería aunque fuera una explicación, ¿y qué pasaría ahora con el trabajo? ¿También lo abandonaría Edward en su estúpida huída?

Se estaba preparando para salir del hospital, al principio, cuando recuperó la conciencia, lo que hizo fue llamarlo, llamarlo en medio del entresueño que la embriagaba... pero él no estaba. Luego fue trasladada a Washington y él seguía sin aparecer.

Cuando McCarty le informó que Jacob había muerto, que una bala le había atravesado el pecho justo en el mismo punto donde la bala anterior le había perforado el pulmón, sintió que no podría vivir cargando esa culpa, Jacob había finalmente dado su vida por ella.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que vivir, por Edward, por su lucha, porque seguía añorando sentir sus manos sobre su rostro, sus besos intensos, su obsesividad por ella mientras la amaba, pero él rompía todos los esquemas, todas las reglas sobre lo conveniente o lo debido, y la había dejado sola, sola con su dolor, con su culpa.

Sentía que las lágrimas le brotaban involuntariamente, debía controlarlas, su madre no tardaría en llegar, no quería preocuparla.

Renée siempre guardaba silencio aunque sabía la causa del dolor de su hija, pensó en buscar a Edward, en preguntarle, pero sabía que Bella nunca le perdonaría una intromisión de ese estilo, lo único que pudo hacer fue tener una charla con McCarty, aprovechando una visita que hizo éste a Bella, lo abordó en la cafetería del hospital y muy sutilmente insinuó sobre la ausencia de Edward y lo que ésta había afectado a su hija, quizá el pudiera hacerle entrar en razón. Para ellos era evidente que se amaban pero ninguno lo dijo, pero se preguntaban ¿para qué martirizarse con dudas, culpas y temores si había amor? No se lo explicaban.

Llegó y vio los ojos rojizos de su hija, seguramente había llorado toda la noche. Tomó su equipaje y ambas abandonaron el hospital en un tenso silencio. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Bella divisó aparcado el auto de Edward. El corazón le dio un vuelco, quizá él estaba esperándola, también tenía llaves de su apartamento. Pidió a su madre que la dejara sola, ésta comprendió y la dejó, no sin antes encomendar a su hija en una oración silenciosa.

Bella subió presurosa, tenía el brazo derecho todavía inmovilizado y casi no podía sostener las llaves del nerviosismo que llevaba. Alguien, desde adentro, abrió la puerta por ella. Era él, con su mirada triste, atormentada por todos sus demonios, con su mirada de todos modos, para ella, siempre seductora, tanto, que tuvo que contenerse seriamente para no lanzarse en sus brazos. Pero no era tan fácil, veía algo en esos ojos que la dejó paralizada, un muro infranqueable que nunca había vislumbrado, ni siquiera cuando eran solo amigos.

—Edward —sólo atinó a decir.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás?, ¿estás bien?

—Ahora si, bien, ¿y tú, cómo estás? ¿Te has alimentado bien? —preguntó preocupada al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y sus ojeras oscuras, su rostro demacrado como si llevara días sin comer.

—No importa... —la verdad es que en este tiempo comer había sido lo menos importante — perdóname Bella, no tuve el valor de enfrentarte, el atentado en tu contra, la muerte de Jacob, todo, directa o indirectamente ha sido por causa mía, por ese trabajo por la cual lo he sacrificado todo, hasta a ti misma.

Ella estaba cansada de hablar de sus culpas, se sentía muy débil, sin posibilidades emocionales de sostener un enfrentamiento o una discusión, especialmente con Edward. Sólo atinó a recordar a Jacob, su sacrificio final por una causa personal: por ella.

—Edward, Jacob murió por salvarme.

—Sí... por segunda vez lo sacrificó todo por ti, en verdad te amaba. Fue enterrado en el Cementerio Estatal de Arlintong, con honores, como todo un héroe por haber salvado la vida de una compañera.

— ú... sabías que él nos traicionaba, no dijiste nada para no mancillar su buen nombre...

—No valía la pena... él te salvó Bella, merecía más de lo que tuvo, más que un simple funeral con honores, pero fue lo único que pude procurarle, no manchar su nombre ni su honor para que tuviera una sepultura digna... haberte salvado hace que le perdonara todo, bueno, casi todo, todavía no puedo concebir que tratara de abusar de ti... Sólo McCarty supo su traición y ambos acordamos retirarlo del informe.

—Todo resulta demasiado doloroso... estoy tan cansada Edward, tienes cara de querer decirme algo muy grave que no quiero escuchar, que no me siento con fuerzas para escucharlo...

—No puedo dejarlo para otro día, tuve que reunir mucho valor para venir a verte... no sé si lo tenga mañana... – respondió Edward suavemente.

—Mañana... quieres decir que mañana no te veré... te marchas... huyes – dijo Bella con voz entrecortada por unas lágrimas que ella simplemente dejó fluir, ante la imposibilidad de retenerlas.

—Si – contestó simplemente embargado por una infinita tristeza.

—No necesito saber tus razones, te conozco más que a mí misma, por ello no te odié por dejarme sola en estos días tan difíciles, conozco tu tortura interior Edward, aunque lejos, la he vivido contigo todo este tiempo, tu dolor y tu culpa se han apoderado de mi alma... siento todo tu temor en mi propia carne.

—Me voy porque debo protegerte de mí mismo, de mis enemigos, de mis luchas en las que nunca debí involucrarte. Será mejor que vivas como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

Ella sentía que las palabras eran vanas. Nunca podría convencer racionalmente a Edward de que estaba equivocado, de que dejarla la dejaría muerta en vida, de que su vida sin él no merecía la pena ser vivida y en tal caso, preferiría la muerte, pero con él, viviendo hasta el último instante de su vida con él... en un arrebato que ella misma tachó de irracional se concentró en recuperar la facilidad de movimientos que la caracterizaba, a pesar del cansancio y las limitaciones en la movilidad de su brazo, logró tomar las llaves de Edward que él había dejado en la mesa y echó llave a la puerta.

—Bella, no hagas esto, no lo hagas más difícil... es... es infantil lo que haces.

—No podrás huir tan fácilmente.

—Me iré de todos modos, ahora, mañana o pasado, es lo mejor, es una decisión tomada...

—¿Y nuestra unidad, renunciarás también a ellos? Si lo deseas, si lo que deseas es alejarte de mí, puedo irme yo, y tú no tendrías que dejar aquello por lo que has luchado todos estos años.

—Me voy yo Bella, no hay más de que hablar, dices que lo comprendes porque me conoces mejor que a ti misma... entonces sabes que me iré.

—Porque te conozco mejor que a mí misma puedo decirte que cometes un error, el peor de tu vida, porque has malinterpretado todo, porque malinterpretas el amor, malinterpretas mi libertad de estar a tu lado y mi decisión de seguirte, conociendo todas las consecuencias, y malinterpretas la culpa, porque tu no eres responsable por las acciones de aquellos que desde hace muchos años obran y trabajan en favor de la oscuridad...

—Bella...

—Edward, siéntate en el sofá...

—Bella, pero...

—¡Que te sientes! — gritó ya con furia.

Él obedeció.

Había tenido pocas oportunidades de enfrentar a la Bella que actuaba contra toda lógica —de hecho no recordaba una situación en que la hubiera visto así —imposible preverlo, conocía a la Bella racional, a veces obcecada y terca, a la Bella maternal frente a las víctimas y al dolor, a la Bella apasionada que se entregaba toda, pero a ésta, no.

Había sido otro error adicional darle la oportunidad, debió irse sin hacer caso a McCarty, ahora dejarla sería como enterrar el puñal en la misma herida miles de veces. Edward le detectó un aire de seguridad en medio de la angustia que la hacía ver increíblemente atractiva, con sus ojos chocolate brillantes como flamas y los labios al natural, más rojos que de costumbre. Ante tanta autoridad no podía menos que obedecer.

Cuando Edward se sentó Bella decidió evitar hablar, con palabras no lo convencería, lo que él necesitaba, lo que había necesitado siempre, era amor, eso era lo que debía darle en una dosis inmensa, aún a costa de los propios deseos de Edward, ella leía que la dejaba porque creía que merecía ser castigado, se sentía culpable... ¡por tener la posibilidad de ser feliz!

Edward leyó sus intenciones en sus ojos, pero no escapó. Espero con expectación su cercanía, ella de pronto acariciando sus sienes, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, súbitamente llenado su rostro de pequeños besos, apoderándose lenta y suavemente de su boca, dejando a su disposición su lengua jugosa... pero él decidió no responderle... no debía, no ahora que iba a dejarla, si cedía, quedarían atados por toda la existencia, no era justo para ella...

—Edward... estoy bien... y estaré bien... no me pasará nada malo si te quedas —decía ella mientras le besaba —al contrario, si te vas, mi mundo se derrumbaría, y el tuyo... no nos hagamos eso...

Él sentía que iba a desfallecer, quería huir pero la sensación se iba tornando exquisita, ella con su lengua recorrió su boca, tomó de su saliva con anhelo, mordisqueó sus labios, era enloquecedor...

—Estás jugando sucio Bella... ¿dónde están tus argumentos racionales?... son más fáciles de rebatir...

—Tus temores son infundados... si hemos estado en peligro no es solo por tu trabajo... me quitas mérito... también es por mi trabajo... porque me he acercado a la verdad tanto como tú... y si te vas... yo seguiré con la Unidad... sola... y tú no estarás a mi lado para protegerme... ni yo al tuyo para protegerte...

Al escuchar esto Edward la tomó súbitamente por las muñecas e impidió que le siguiera besando, la miró directamente a los ojos...

—Bella, cuando me vaya no irás a exponerte...

—Si Edward, esa lucha tuya es ahora mi lucha, yo no la abandonaré... cueste lo que cueste... —le contestó mirándole con decisión, fijamente.

Bella sabía que había dado en el clavo, esa era la ruta apropiada.

—No puedes seguir arriesgando tu vida... me voy para salvarte... no para dejarte a merced de nuestros enemigos.

—Por eso te digo que estás haciendo todo al revés Edward, tú irracionalidad es perversa.

—Bella, despiertas todo mi egoísmo, por favor, déjame con las fuerzas para cumplir con mi determinación.

—No es egoísmo, me estás dando lo que necesito, ¿puede haber algo más desinteresado?

Edward le miró suplicante pero ella no tenía intenciones de ser compasiva, ella volvió a besarle y a cubrirle de caricias, hasta que finalmente se sintió perdido, su razón le decía que debía irse, pero su cuerpo y su espíritu, no; su ser entero necesitaba acoplarse con ese otro ser para sentirse completo, y bueno, no iba a ser esta la primera vez que Edward Cullen le hiciera caso a su razón. Él con ternura le acarició el rostro y le devolvió con desespero todos los besos que le había negado en los últimos días, con suavidad la envolvió en sus brazos y enloquecido ya completamente por el deseo, la llevó a su cama le hizo el amor con suavidad, con delicadeza para no maltratar su hombro herido y su brazo inmovilizado, le hizo el amor con toda su alma, con todo el dolor y el anhelo de quien pensó que perdía lo más querido.

Ella lo recibió con calidez y humedad, le abarcó y le cobijó, y él se sintió seguro y a salvo.

— Edward... ten la seguridad de que no es egoísmo... me estás dando lo que necesito... y... lo que tú... necesitas...

Ya era inevitable, estaba atrapado en una red de filigrana, con un tejido fino e incomprensible, debía aceptar que simplemente... era amor y por primera vez en su vida, sentía que era objeto de un amor limpio y desinteresado.

Si había sido o era un error ya no importaba, debía enfrentarlo, no darle la espalda, al fin y al cabo, por fin vivían y era consecuentes con la verdad de sus almas, con su verdad interior, una verdad tan grande que seguramente les daría el valor para descubrir nuevas verdades, las que estaban esperándoles para ser descubiertas. Para algún día atrapar y destruir a Aro Vulturi.

4.

Edward dejó a Bella a solas frente a la tumba de Jacob y la esperó unos pasos más allá. Ella se agachó dejándole un ramo de fresias blancas y acarició la lápida reciente, musitando un "gracias".

Leyó su nombre completo: "Jacob Black", sin mensajes adicionales, sólo las fechas que eran la prueba de su muerte prematura, una muerte que sentía por culpa de ella... le sería muy difícil sacar la culpa de su alma, todo con él había sido un error, si sólo ella no hubiese permitido su acercamiento, si no le hubiera retado con una relación a la que no pudo responder haciéndolo vulnerable a la manipulación de sus enemigos... todo esto resonaba en su mente como un taladro que le carcomía y le restaba a la felicidad que sentía de saberse amada por Edward.

Éste se acercó lentamente a ella y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, intuyó la culpa que la embargaba. La abrazó suavemente mientras le hablaba muy cerca al oído, de manera que ella pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento en el rostro.

—Quizá no fue por nosotros Bella, el orificio de entrada de la bala que lo mató fue en el mismo sitio del disparo anterior, en la misma circunstancia de salvarte la vida, sólo que más consciente de su acto, estoy seguro que cuando le vi morir, él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; como no pudo vivir amándote murió haciéndolo, él te amaba Bella, y lo envidio porque pudo darlo todo por ti, demostrándotelo... es como si hubiera vivido un tiempo extra, como si hubiese estado predeterminado a morir por ese primer disparo pero el sobrevivir le permitió cumplir su mayor anhelo, sentirse, por un muy breve momento, amado por ti, y como en un círculo inacabable, todo volvió al punto desde donde había partido, cumpliendo con su destino... un destino inexorable que no dependía de nosotros. Él no tenía miedo de morir Bella, me lo dijo en esa última conversación que tuvimos.

— Espero que tengas razón... pero morir no es una forma de amar Edward, y te exijo que tu forma de amarme, sea estar vivo, a mi lado, sintiendo siempre tu aliento en mi rostro, como ahora... no quiero sacrificios heroicos de tu parte... no quiero terminar amando una lápida vacía...

— Viviré Bella, por ti, por nosotros, porque solo la vida, aunque sea un camino plagado de errores, nos puede llevar a la verdad.

Él le dio un cálido beso en los labios, sus miradas intensas se encontraron y se sonrieron levemente; estremecidos por el dolor y la alegría que se entremezclaban, miraron por última vez la tumba de Jacob Black y se alejaron tomados de la mano.

**FIN... POR FIN.**

* * *

_**¡Gracias a quienes hayan leído este relato¡ ¡No olviden enviarme tu opinión!**_

_**Un beso,**_

_**Saranya.x**_


End file.
